Rio
by Dianaprince89
Summary: Totally AU. Jane is a photographer, Maura a famous actress. Rizzles, west coast style!
1. Chapter 1

AN: For crispay19, even though this is completely the opposite of what was asked for. Also, it's my first foray into AU fanfiction writing so… just be aware.

* * *

The sunlight on the beach was soft, hazy, but the heat was already pressing in on her with an oppressive weight.

It was likely to reach 100 again by the afternoon, and Jane was dreading it.

The heat made her crazy. It made her brain fire erratically, her heart beat wildly, her rational mind shut down.

This photo shoot had been planned last minute and she'd almost turned it down. Her vacation was supposed to start this afternoon, after all, and she didn't need the money.

But something about the woman on the phone made her pause, think twice. The voice on the other end of the line had been confident, sensual, but also strangely soft and compelling, practically sorrowful.

Jane found herself agreeing to squeeze in a set of shots before she left on her trip.

Now, as she scanned the beach for the best lighting and backdrop, she was rethinking her agreement.

Sweat gathered at the small of her back. A light breeze ruffled her hair and she paused, turning her face to the wind.

Exhaling harshly, she closed her eyes, letting the sand beneath her feet and the salty air soothe her.

It had only been three weeks since she'd broken up with Amy, and she wasn't quite over the heartbreak.

Another failed relationship, another failure with love... it was starting to wear on her.

Jane was startled when a woman's voice reached her.

"Jane Rizzoli?" the woman asked.

Jane looked up, her breath catching in her throat.

A sinfully sensuous woman stood on the dunes ten feet away. Her dark blonde locks were ruffled by the breeze, tight jeans hugging her hips, her airy emerald blouse fluttering in the wind, her eyes masked by sunglasses.

Her posture was casual but poised, and despite the way she seemed at ease in the sand, she radiated anxiety.

"Yes," Jane managed to croak. She didn't need to ask the other woman who she was. Jane recognized the famous actress on sight.

Maura Isles was fabulously rich, wealthy, famous. She'd been in Vogue, walked the red carpet, dated millionaires.

She'd been through a messy, horrible divorce only weeks ago. Her husband had cheated on her, had a child with another woman. Maura's face had been on the cover of every rag in town, her embarrassment plastered across headlines for the world to see.

This was hardly Jane's usual clientele. She did family photos, engagement shots, the occasional wedding.

"I'm Maura," she offered, approaching.

Jane extended her hand and Maura accepted it. They shook, and Jane found herself oddly reluctant to let go of the warm palm in hers.

"So what are you looking for?" Jane asked, running a hand through her wild locks and adjusting the camera strap around her neck.

"A few casual shots," Maura looked out over the water. "Some candids. Nothing too complicated."

Jane nodded, swallowing harshly. It was just what Maura had told her on the phone.

That same authoritative tone, laced with something almost remorseful.

"Well let's start with some candids," Jane suggested. "Loosen up a bit. Why don't you just head that way down the beach, do whatever feels natural. Try to ignore me, Ms. Isles."

"Please," Maura smiled softly. "Call me Maura."

Jane licked her lips nervously. She nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. "Maura."

The name rolled off her tongue effortlessly, smooth and clean- just like its owner.

Maura nodded her approval and set off slowly in the direction Jane indicated.

Jane followed, occasionally overtaking Maura to shoot her head on. They walked down the beach for almost half an hour despite Jane knowing she'd gotten the perfect shot after ten minutes.

She couldn't seem to stop herself, to bring an end to the shoot.

Maura didn't smile, and Jane didn't ask her to.

"Ok," Jane called. "Let's try some posed shots."

Acquiescing, Maura let Jane arrange her on a bank looking out onto the water. From the profile, Jane noticed something that made her breath catch.

She stared, her mouth hanging open slightly.

Maura turned to see why Jane wasn't moving and their eyes met. Maura's filled with an almost unbearable sorrow.

Jane didn't know what to do, what to say.

Maura seemed equally at a loss, and her eyes welled with tears. Jane took a step towards her, almost instinctively. For reasons she could not understand, she wanted to comfort Maura.

Turning to look back out at the ocean, Maura seemed even more defeated, though her posture belied a silent strength Jane was in awe of.

Not knowing what else to do, she snapped a photo of the moment.

Maura placed a hand over her slightly rounded belly and Jane took yet another photo.

Slowly, Jane approached Maura.

"Do you mind?" she asked, even as she reached forwards and unbuttoned the bottom two buttons on Maura's shirt. "Trust me," she added softly, without really knowing why.

Maura swallowed, and though she looked at Jane, Jane pointedly avoided returning the gaze.

"I do," she replied.

Jane found herself unable to respond. Unsure what compelled her to do so, she softly grabbed Maura's hand. She held it for a moment, stroking it reverently. Then she guided it back down to Maura's stomach, releasing her hand slowly, reluctantly.

This time when Maura's hand went to her belly, it rested on the bare skin of her pregnancy.

Jane continued to photograph the gorgeous woman. The soft heartbreak in Maura's eyes made Jane's breath catch. Made her palms itch to touch her, comfort her.

Jane didn't know much about Maura, didn't care much about celebrities or their personal lives, but she liked what she knew.

Maura seemed to be decent, kind, generous. She was known for her commitment to charity, her friendly demeanor, her down-to-earth attitude. Jane saw all of that in her as the sun rose higher in the early morning sky.

But she felt more than that reputation- she felt a connection. Something about Maura called to her, and Jane wanted to soothe and comfort the stranger with an overwhelming need she'd never felt before.

Loathe to end the connection, to lose the moment, Jane let her camera rest idly around her neck.

"I think I've got enough," she rumbled reluctantly.

Maura looked over, straightened her blouse.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You haven't seen the pictures yet," Jane deflected.

Maura found Jane's gaze. Jane couldn't have looked away if she wanted to.

"No," Maura shook her head. "Thank you."

Averting her gaze, Jane found herself unable to respond. She nodded and licked her lips, returning to the spot on the beach where she'd stored the rest of her equipment.

Maura followed and Jane was acutely aware of the other woman's scrutiny.

They headed towards the small lot where they'd parked their cars. Jane's faded red Jeep Wrangler looked even more worn than usual next to Maura's Mercedes.

Jane tossed her gear into the backseat and turned to face Maura.

"So I should have these ready by this afternoon," she said. "I can shoot you an email and you can tell me which ones you'd like me to print."

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Maura asked incongruously.

Shocked, Jane's head snapped up, her brow furrowing. She thought Maura might be blushing.

"What?" she queried dumbly.

Surely Maura Isles had hundreds of friends at her beck and call. Surely she had people to lean on, to chase away the demons she was so clearly struggling to banish on her own.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast with me," Maura said shyly. Jane could sense the almost crushing trepidation in the other woman. It boggled her mind.

She was rich, gorgeous, famous- did anyone say no to this woman?

"It's the least I can do," Maura added. "For making you get up so early, and on such last-minute notice."

Jane knew her mother was expecting her, that back at the studio Frost and Frankie would be waiting to hear all about the shoot she'd insisted on doing before they departed for their vacation.

Maura sensed her hesitation, misunderstood it.

"If you're busy," she mumbled. "I understand. I was just thinking-"

"Yes," Jane blurted.

Surprised, wide eyes met hers.

"I uh," Jane exhaled harshly. "I'd love to have breakfast with you."

"Alright," Maura smiled softly. She seemed relieved.

It hit Jane like a punch to the gut. Her stomach knotted, her palms were sweaty, blood pounded in her ears.

"There's a great diner," Jane began.

"Actually," Maura licked her lips nervously. "If you don't mind, I live nearby. It's more... private."

Jane silently berated herself. Of course Maura wouldn't want to be seen with her in public. The paparazzi were constantly hounding her, and Jane cursed herself for being so thoughtless.

"I just prefer somewhere quiet when I start my day," Maura offered, putting a gentle hand on Jane's forearm.

Jane suppressed a shudder at the soft warmth of Maura's palm against her skin.

She nodded.

"You'll follow me?" Maura.

Jane had the overwhelming urge to respond with, _anywhere_.

Instead, she nodded. She waited until Maura slid behind the wheel before hopping into her jeep.

Maura led the way up the coast and twenty minutes later Jane found herself parking in the driveway of a fantastic bungalow. She wondered if you could call a multi-million dollar property a bungalow.

Waiting next to her car, Maura appraised Jane almost nervously.

"This is a great place," Jane complimented. Maura smiled slightly.

"Thanks. I just bought it."

Jane wondered if it was a post-divorce house. Wondered what it must be like to live in such a huge home all alone.

Leading them inside, Maura went straight for the kitchen. She seemed markedly more at ease in the space, making coffee and working to start breakfast with an effortless grace that belied her status.

She put on soft music and opened the doors to the balcony. The house sat on a cliff overlooking the beach and when Jane peeked out she couldn't see any other homes.

Suddenly, she felt way out of her depth.

"Cream or sugar?" Maura offered.

Jane turned and shook her head no.

"Black is good," she accepted the proffered mug. Their hands grazed and Jane didn't pull away. "Thanks."

A million and one questions flitted through Jane's mind but she silenced all of them.

Maura seemed to need something, and Jane wanted most desperately to give it to her.

"This is a beautiful view," she broke the silence. They stood facing the ocean, hands braced against the railing of the expansive balcony.

"It was a bit extravagant," Maura admitted. "But when I saw the view I couldn't resist. There's something about the ocean that I find so comforting, so grounding."

"Is that why you wanted to do the shoot on the beach?" Jane asked.

A shadow passed over Maura's face. Jane wanted to wipe it away with her lips.

"Yes," she admitted. When she spoke again, her voice had a harder, commanding edge. But there was worry in her eyes.

"I'm not ready to tell people," she said. "So I'd appreciate your discretion."

"It's your business," Jane furrowed her brow. "I wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, who'd believe me anyway?"

Maura nodded, her eyes slipping closed. She clutched at the railing until her knuckles turned white.

Jane put her mug down, found her hands moving without her conscious permission.

She grazed over Maura's hands with her own, skimming the backs with her fingers. She shifted downwards, loosening them from the heated metal. Maura didn't resist but she didn't assist.

Jane took each hand in one of her own, forcing Maura to face her.

Maura didn't open her eyes. Jane didn't ask her to.

Moving on pure instinct, on gut feeling, Jane released Maura's hands. Moving behind her, she wrapped her arms around Maura and laced their fingers together again. She rested their joined hands against Maura's belly.

Maura tensed and then relaxed back against her, squeezed Jane's hands tightly.

A shudder wracked her body and her breathing hitched.

"I wish I knew how to give you what you need," Jane whispered, her forehead resting against the back of Maura's head.

"You do," Maura replied quietly. "You are."

"There's something about you," Jane rasped. "You're lonely and I want so badly to make that better."

"How do you know I'm lonely?"

"I feel it," Jane sighed. "I see it- it's in your eyes."

Maura pressed firmly back against Jane, pulled her arms more tightly around her.

"I don't feel lonely around you," she admitted.

"Me neither," Jane echoed the sentiment.

"I don't even know you," Maura breathed.

Jane didn't know how to respond. It both comforted and terrified her that Maura felt this nearly unbearable pull.

They were strangers, from two entirely different worlds, and yet Jane couldn't remember ever feeling the way she did with Maura in her arms.

It was intoxicating, comforting, frightening.

Surely it must have all been a dream.

Inside, Jane's phone rang.

It startled them both and Jane groaned. It was the ringtone for her mother.

"I have to get that," she sighed. "Or she'll just keep calling."

Maura released Jane wordlessly. Jane found it more difficult than she'd expected to pull herself away from Maura's frame.

She answered the phone, turning her back to Maura.

"Hello," Jane gritted into the receiver. "No, it just took a little longer than I expected... No, of course I didn't forget- I sent you a text... Yes I'm still going to be there... You know I wouldn't do that. Ok, I love you too. Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too. See you soon."

Hanging up, she sighed.

"I have to go," she admitted. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Maura offered up a hollow smile. "I understand. You must be very busy."

Jane looked longingly at the oven where the pastries where baking.

"Let me give you something to go," Maura caught her gaze.

"Oh no I couldn't," Jane blushed.

"I insist," Maura set about preparing Jane a serving to take with her. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Without it, your metabolism does not spike in the necessary way to sustain a full day of eating, drinking, and activity."

Jane smiled wryly at the unnecessary lesson.

"Ok," she acquiesced. "Only if you insist."

"I do," Maura nodded. She handed Jane a container. "Here you go."

"I can't take this," Jane looked at the expensive container. "How will I get it back to you?"

"You could always drop it off," Maura suggested shyly.

Jane was surprised, to say the least.

"Uh, ok," she stammered.

Maura wrote her private number on a notepad and ripped the sheet off, handing it to Jane.

"I hope to see you again," she said softly.

Jane nodded, dumbstruck. She headed back towards the door.

"I'll send you the pictures later," she told her. "Thanks for breakfast."

"That sounds fine," Maura replied. "And you're welcome."

Jane stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, her mind reeling. Then her phone rang again and jolted her into motion. She practically ran to the jeep, hopping in without bothering to open the door.

When she looked in the rearview mirror, Maura was watching her drive away.

As Jane snaked down the winding driveway and onto the main road, her mind raced.

What the hell just happened?

Maura was famous, rich, and straight... but it hadn't seemed like that last part was true.

What did Maura want from her? Jane couldn't give her anything she didn't have already, or couldn't buy for herself.

Trying to be Maura's friend was only asking for trouble. But even as Jane acknowledged that fact, she knew without a doubt that she'd do whatever she could to see the other woman again.

Back at the studio, Frost and Frankie were hard at work. Jane burst through the door, knowing she'd be late but also that she'd risk her mother's wrath to finish with Maura's pictures before leaving town.

"Janie!" Frankie greeted her. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I had a shoot this morning," she unloaded her equipment and hooked the camera up to the computer.

Both men stopped working and eyed her warily. She never sent the pictures immediately, a combination of business and laziness causing a lapse between her shoots and her development.

"What?" she groused, ignoring their attention.

"Who is she?" Frost asked, grinning.

"What?" Jane croaked, her head flying up.

Both men laughed and she blushed. Was she that fucking obvious?

"Whoever you shot this morning got under your skin Janie," Frost asserted. "So come on- spill! Who is she?"

"A private client," Jane gritted, downloading the photos onto her laptop. "I guaranteed her privacy."

"Whoa," Frankie raised his eyebrows. "Who the hell is this chick? She's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Jane sighed, debating what and how much to tell her partner and her brother. They could easily find out by looking at the photos, the order, or the receipt. There were no secrets in the small business she and Frost ran, and Frankie was family.

"Ok," she conceded. "If I tell you who it was, you both promise me you won't look at the pictures, call her, bill her, or ask me anymore questions about this. Deal? And before you ask, they're not dirty pictures."

Both men inspected her closely.

"Ok," Frost nodded.

"Fine," Frankie agreed.

"It's Maura Isles," Jane admitted. "And that's the end of it. I'm going to send her the photos and then Frankie, we're outta here. Ma's been texting me nonstop about us missing the flight."

Neither man spoke for a minute and Jane looked up from what she was doing. Both had matching looks of curious concern.

Jane wondered how transparent she was, how much her protective disclaimer had given away.

Frankie was the first to speak, to put her at ease.

"She's hot," he said. "And Ma needs to quit worrying. We're not leaving until 8."

Frost glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Well knowing you two," he smiled. "It could very well take you six hours to get to the airport."

"Shut up," Jane rolled her eyes, knowing he was right. Timeliness, other than for her shoots, was not her forte. "I'm just going to send these out and then it's straight to Ma's house."

The two men returned to their previous activities and Jane finished preparing the photos for Maura, touching up the lighting on a few, fixing the focus, but mostly… they were flawless.

Maura took her breath away, even in photographs.

One photo in particular made Jane's gut clench, her heart ache.

It was the photo when she'd discovered Maura's pregnancy. The silent strength Maura exuded was rivaled only by the nearly suffocating sorrow that floated around her like a haze.

Maura was looking off into the sea, and the rigidity of her posture made Jane think of queens and soldiers and saints… She looked like she was bearing the weight of the world, like she knew she was marching into certain destruction but was going forwards anyways.

Jane's hand was on her phone before she realized what she was doing. She had to pull herself away from the photo with every ounce of strength she had.

In all, Jane selected a dozen photos to send to Maura for her approval. She put the rest in an encrypted file and deleted them from her camera.

When it came time to write the email, she froze.

The morning had encompassed an experience that far surpassed the normal template she used for emailing photos.

She wanted to maintain an air of professionalism, but she also didn't want to subvert the depth of what had transpired between them.

In the end, she stuck with the basic format but changed the final greeting.

They usually signed off with a group signature encompassing the entire studio.

Instead, she ended with,

_- Jane_

It wasn't much, but she didn't know what else to do. It felt right.

She hit send and a wave of anxiety passed through her. Swallowing it down, she closed down her laptop, packed up her things.

Jane went over a few last minute details with Frost but this wasn't the first time he'd been solo in the studio.

In the ten years they'd been running the small photography business he'd been alone on numerous occasions, including Jane's annual family trip to Italy.

They embraced briefly and Jane hopped back in her jeep, Frankie beside her. They drove up the coast in silence, and she was glad for it.

Jane needed the time to think, to process, to compose her thoughts and emotions into something that made sense.

The only thing that seemed clear was that Jane wanted to see Maura again.

Well, not the only thing.

It seemed equally clear that befriending Maura, inevitably falling for her, would end in crushing despair for Jane. Already she could feel herself inextricably bound to the other woman.

The ten-day Rizzoli family vacation in Italy would give her time and distance and allow her to try and forget Maura- if that was even possible.

When she came back, she'd have some perspective.

In the end, the trip resulted in just the opposite.

The entire time she was in Italy, Jane thought of Maura.

She thought about the way the other woman called to her on some inexplicable level. The way she radiated warmth and beauty but also so much sorrow, worry.

Jane thought about what it might take to erase some of that sadness from Maura's eyes, to replace it with joy. She thought about what it must be like to make Maura Isles laugh.

She thought about kissing her.

A lot.

That day on the beach, despite her beauty and inherent sensuality, Maura hadn't seemed particularly sexual. Jane hadn't wanted to kiss her, make love to her.

She had wanted to comfort her, hold her.

But now, days later and from the safe distance of thousands of miles, she let her mind wander.

Wondered what it would be like to kiss Maura, to skim her naked form with rough palms, to make her cry out with pleasure in the dark.

Frankie and Angela sensed her mood, and while Angela attributed it to Jane's recent breakup, Frankie knew better.

He prodded, tried to get her to reveal something, but she was tight-lipped on the topic.

She didn't know how to explain. And besides, what if she was remembering incorrectly? What if it was all just in her head?

What if she was imagining it?

When Maura emailed back, her tone was inscrutable. A little distant, polite, but not overly personal.

She selected ten of the photos for printing in various sizes, some framed and others not. Jane recorded the order to process when she returned, emailed Maura back.

Signed the brief message, _Jane._

For the first time in the history of the Rizzoli family vacation, Jane couldn't wait to get home.

When they returned, she went to the studio before she went home. She processed Maura's order and sent an email alerting her it was ready for pickup or delivery at her earliest convenience.

It was nearly midnight when Jane got home, collapsing into bed without changing.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Jane's phone woke her up. It was Frost.

"Hey partner," he greeted. "Just thought you'd want to know that Maura Isles picked up her order this morning."

Jane sat bolt upright in bed.

"What?" she asked, surprised, and unable to quell the disappointment she felt.

"Yeah," Frost sounded slightly uncertain. "She just left. Why?"

"I uh," Jane swallowed. "I… Nothing. Thanks. I'm gonna catch a little more shut-eye, if that's ok with you."

"No problem," Frost answered. "See you tomorrow."

Jane hung up and flopped dramatically back against the bed. She looked at the clock on her phone and groaned.

It was nearly three.

"Damn jet-lag," she cursed aloud. "Shit!"

She hopped into the shower and dressed in jeans and a white oxford, rolling the sleeves up against the heat. Letting her hair dry in the wind from her jeep, she headed to the beach.

Parking in the same spot as where she'd taken Maura's photos, she rolled up her pants legs and began walking.

What the hell was she doing?

Maura was straight.

And rich, famous, pregnant!

And _straight_.

Jane didn't like her.

Certainly didn't love her.

This weird feeling she had towards the enigmatic woman was just… something else.

Maura's immaculately washed Tupperware container was sitting in the passenger seat of Jane's jeep. When she returned to her car, she felt no better than before.

Pulling out her phone, she decided to just take the leap.

If you're going to burn, she figured, might as well make it a raging inferno.

Dialing Maura's number, she waited with her breath held as it rang.

It went to voicemail and she hung up, embarrassed.

_Fuck_.

She banged the phone against her forehead a few times, nearly dropping it out of surprise when it rang.

Maura's number.

"Hello?" she greeted.

"Hello?" came the reply.

"It's Jane," Jane offered.

"Oh," Maura's voice softened. "Hello Jane."

Some of the comfort and familiarity from before was gone, and Jane instantly missed it.

Maybe she had imagined everything.

"I was just uh," she swallowed some of her nervousness. "I just got back from out of town and realized I still had your container. I was thinking I could, uh, drop it off… or something."

"You were out of town?" Maura asked.

"Yes," Jane replied. "I was in Italy, actually."

"I love Italy," Maura sighed. There was a long pause. "I thought perhaps you just didn't want to see me again. I acted rather strangely, I know. I was just…"

"No, I wanted to," Jane interrupted awkwardly. She silently berated herself for the way she sounded like a nervous teenager.

"I'm glad," Maura either didn't sense it or chose to ignore it. "I'd like to see you again as well. I've got an engagement this afternoon but perhaps you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes," Jane didn't hesitate, her words nearly on top of Maura's. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yes, I'd like to have dinner with you."

"My place?" Maura asked. "Seven o'clock?"

"I'll be there," Jane replied. "See you then."

"See you tonight," Maura said softly, and then the line disconnected.

Jane held the receiver to her ear a moment longer.

She was worried- terrified, but something was pulling her towards this woman like gravity.

Jane drove the long way home, snaking along the coast and letting the salty air and whipping wind lull her mind into a state of relaxation.

At home, she appraised her wardrobe with a scrutinizing eye she'd never before cared to use. Nothing seemed good enough.

With a groan of resignation, she knew she'd either have to settle for something here or… shop.

Rifling through everything, she finally settled on a pair of dark, expensive jeans Angela had forced her to buy for dates. She'd claimed she would never wear them but she sent a silent thanks for them as she laid them out on the bed.

On top she selected a crimson, sleeveless blouse that showed off her arms and her deeply olive skin, partially a result of her time in Italy. She swept her hair into a messy ponytail and at the last minute settled impulsively on her favorite black boots.

The drive to Maura's was a bit further from her own home but she still had almost an hour to kill. Stopping off for a bottle of wine, she realized that she was approaching the evening like a date when in reality she had no idea what she was getting in to.

Not one to ask for suggestions, Jane was surprised when she heard herself asking for a recommendation and spent twice as much as she usually would for wine.

At the end of the long, winding driveway up to Maura's home, Jane stopped the car and rested her head against the steering wheel.

She was again swamped with self-doubt, with concern, with fear.

What the hell was she doing?

Looking up, the softly lit bungalow called to her, and before she was even consciously aware of action she was driving up the small lane.

This time, as she drove the butterflies in her stomach grew exponentially more agitated. By the time she reached the doorway, Tupperware in one hand and wine bottle in the other, she thought she might be sick.

Maura opened the door and Jane almost fled, the desire churning through her gut was so overwhelming.

In faded jeans and an emerald, scoop neck blouse, her hair impeccably styled and her make-up flawless, Maura looked like a mirage.

She mistook Jane's staring and blushed, moving aside to allow Jane to enter.

"I'm not usually so casually dressed," she apologized. "But I haven't been shopping in a while and a number of my dresses no longer fit."

"You look amazing," Jane blurted. She looked away, but not before catching the way Maura blushed.

It surprised Jane, emboldened her.

"Do you not know that?" she asked.

Maura looked at her curiously.

"How gorgeous you look," Jane elaborated. "Because you're… beautiful."

Maura again blushed, averting her gaze.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jane held out the wine.

"I brought something," she offered dumbly.

"That's lovely, thank you" Maura soothed, accepting it. "It will go wonderfully with dinner. Do you like salmon?"

"Sounds good," Jane agreed, despite it being outside her usual meat and potatoes repertoire.

"I also have your container," she followed Maura into the kitchen, placing the object on the counter. "Thanks for that, by the way. It was fantastic."

"Thank you," Maura blushed. "I dreamt about being a chef when I was younger."

"Really?" Jane couldn't hide her surprise. "If the smell is any indication your dream might have come true."

Maura smiled, bright and genuine, and Jane wanted to make her do it again- every minute of every day for the rest of her life.

"I don't know about that," Maura allowed. "But it is a hobby I greatly enjoy."

They fell into a natural, easy rhythm and Jane nearly forgot they'd only met once before. She did forget that Maura was rich, famous, way out of her league.

Well, maybe not that last part.

She was acutely aware that Maura was out of her league. It would have been impossible to forget.

Jane was just beginning to relax, taking a slow sip of her wine, when she began internally berating herself. Maura hadn't poured herself a glass of wine.

She was pregnant.

_Shit_, Jane cursed internally. How could she be so fucking insensitive? How could she have forgotten? How could she have not noticed?

Maura sensed the shift, or maybe she just noticed that Jane was clearly no longer listening.

"Jane?" she queried, her voice soft.

"Sorry," Jane put her glass down with a groan. "I just realized I brought fucking wine to a pregnant woman."

Maura's lips formed a grim line.

"It's alright," she shrugged. "It's flattering that you brought something at all."

"It's not alright," Jane shook her head. "It was insensitive. I'm really sorry. I just didn't want to come empty handed and I was nervous and it seemed like the obvious thing to bring to dinner and I wasn't sure what to expect and -"

Maura cut off her rambling by placing a cool, soft hand over hers on the table.

"It was very considerate," she soothed.

Jane wondered what it would be like to have that calming, comforting voice around all the time.

"Why were you nervous?" Maura asked.

Jane knew her surprise was showing and she tried to hide it as quickly as possible.

"Seriously?" she snorted. "You're… you! You're rich and famous and gorgeous and I'm… not."

Maura looked hurt and Jane couldn't figure out why. Before she got a chance to ask, Maura pulled her hand away and stood, began clearing the dishes.

Her withdrawal made Jane feel oddly bereft.

Jane stood and brought her own dish to the sink, wondering what she had done to upset the other woman.

She didn't have to wait long. When the last dish was cleared from the table, Maura turned to face her, arms crossed protectively over herself.

"Those things don't matter to me," she said softly, but with a clear conviction.

"What things?" Jane's brow furrowed.

"The money," Maura elaborated. "The fame and the power and whatever else it is that you think makes me… they don't matter. I invited you here because I thought you… I was wrong, I guess. It wouldn't be the first time."

"You weren't wrong," Jane interjected hesitantly. She wasn't entirely sure what Maura was saying, thinking, feeling, but she knew it mirrored her own struggle.

"It's fine-" Maura began.

"I didn't mean to insult you," Jane took a hesitant step towards Maura without realizing she was moving. "I don't think those things matter to you. And I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, uh, make it seem like they do. I'm very glad you invited me."

Maura appraised her intently for a minute before she deflated slightly.

"Would you like some dessert?" she offered.

Jane released the breath she'd been holding. It seemed they would move past the moment but the air around them had shifted, and the distance injected by the argument was palpable.

"I'm still pretty full from dinner," she admitted. "How about a walk?"

Surprised delight flashed through Maura's eyes and she nodded her assent. Jane let Maura lead her out the back and down a winding pathway to the private beach.

"This is really beautiful," Jane gushed, closing her eyes for a moment.

Maura stood beside her and Jane opened one eye to peek at her. Maura's posture mirrored her own- turned to the ocean, face into the cool breeze, eyes closed, expression relaxed.

"You like it?" Maura asked.

"Yes," Jane agreed emphatically. "It's perfect. I'd kill for something like this."

"I'm glad you like it," Maura breathed. "You're my first houseguest."

Jane turned to her, shocked.

"Really?" she scoffed. It was hard to believe. This was a woman known for throwing the most elaborate parties, charity events, publicity balls…

"I needed some quiet," Maura shrugged. "Some privacy. When I bought the house, I knew I didn't want to stain it with strangers."

Jane wanted to ask, _why me_?

She bit her tongue.

"It's incredible," she replied softly instead. She impulsively grabbed Maura's hand, intending a brief squeeze to reflect her gratitude.

Maura didn't let go.

Instead, she began walking, pulling Jane gently along beside her.

Jane's heart stayed in her throat the entire walk.

Maura's perfume met her nose, the warmth from her body radiated towards Jane, her palm was smooth against Jane's.

Jane had been skydiving once and it paled in comparison.

They walked in silence for nearly an hour before turning back. Darkness settled around them during the walk and the mood once again shifted, but this time to something that made Jane feel vaguely uneasy.

Where before, Jane had felt mostly comfortable, knowing that the evening was drawing to a close was making her nervous.

She wanted to kiss Maura, but that seemed wildly inappropriate given the circumstances.

Right?

No, of course it was.

This wasn't a date.

This was… something else.

But it was difficult to categorize this as a friendly dinner.

They were holding hands, walking on the beach, sharing intimate details of their lives… it felt like a date.

Really, it felt like a dream.

They reached the end of the pathway up to the house and Jane felt nerves begin to engulf her. For some reason, there seemed more finality to the moment than just the end of the evening.

She was plagued with self-doubt.

What did Maura want from her?

What could she possibly offer her?

But in her heart, she admitted that it didn't matter- she'd give Maura anything, everything, that she asked for.

No matter the personal cost to Jane.

She cursed internally.

How had she managed to let herself fall in love with a stranger. And after only two fleeting meetings?

But part of her felt consoled by the fact that what she was feeling was well beyond her control. This was far more than anything she'd imagined could exist in the world.

This, she admitted begrudgingly, was why people believed in fate.

Kismet.

Destiny.

Soul mates.

It terrified her and she simultaneously acknowledged that Maura would never recognize that love. Never see it.

Jane would do her best to hide it.

Maura deserved better- the best. Surely she could find a man, someone with wealth and status and…

A bout of nausea swept through her at just the idea of someone else with Maura.

Glancing over, Jane appraised Maura's profile. She too seemed deep in thought, a look of intense concern shadowing her face.

Jane wanted to wipe that look away, to ease her mind, but she didn't know how- or if it would be welcomed.

"He wants me to get rid of the baby," Maura whispered.

It caught Jane completely off-guard. She stopped walking abruptly, jerking Maura's arm accidentally.

"Sorry," she mumbled, then louder, "what?"

"Brandon," Maura didn't look at Jane. "He doesn't want the baby. He said she'll interfere with his career."

Jane clenched her jaw against the fierce rage that unexpectedly coursed through her. She wanted to seek Brandon out, bury him alive.

It startled her.

"Do you," she rasped, swallowed harshly. "Want to keep her?"

Maura sighed, almost longingly, and nodded minutely.

"That's good," Jane whispered.

Maura turned to face her. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears, her lip quivered ever-so-slightly.

Without thinking, Jane leaned down, one hand under Maura's chin, and tilted her head up to press a quick, chaste kiss to Maura's lips. It stopped them from trembling.

She felt oddly proud of that fact.

"You'll make an amazing mother," Jane breathed when she pulled back.

There was something dark in Maura's eyes that made Jane's gut clench.

Feeling the intensity build beyond what she could handle, Jane pulled herself away from the moment. She slipped her hand out of Maura's, placing it instead on the small of her back to guide her up into the house.

"How about some dessert?" Maura offered when they were safely back inside.

"Uh, sure," Jane allowed.

Maura clearly needed something to do to busy her hands. Jane couldn't blame her

Part of her was overcome every few seconds by how surreal this all was. How strange.

At any moment she was likely to wake up and find it had all been an illusion, a mirage, a dream.

Maura dished up the desserts and brewed a cup of decaf coffee as Jane sat on a barstool watching from the kitchen island.

She was struck once again by just how radiant Maura was. How effortlessly sensual, breathtaking.

Jane could never compare.

She still wasn't quite sure what she could offer the strange, ethereal woman.

But she was reminded once again when Maura turned to face her with a tentative smile that she was in _way_ over her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like to eat on the balcony?" Maura asked, breaking Jane's wandering thoughts.

"Sure," Jane stood. "Let me get that." She reached for the two plates and Maura grabbed the mugs with a small smile.

Maura led them to a small, round table out on the back patio and Jane put the plates down, waiting for Maura to sit before seating herself.

"I'm sorry," Maura breathed, looking tentatively at Jane over the top of her mug. "I made you uncomfortable."

"No," Jane shook her head, unconsciously licked her lips. She bit into the desert to give herself a distraction.

It was a delicate tiramisu that, in any other company she would have said, _blew her skirt up_. She wasn't sure Maura would take that as the compliment it was intended to be so she smiled instead.

"This is amazing," Jane gushed. "You've got a real gift."

"Thank you," Maura blushed. "It's a new recipe so I'm glad it turned out well."

"Much better than well," Jane agreed. "It's fantastic. I'll have to watch my waistline if we're going to be spending a lot of time together."

She flinched internally and hazarded a glance at Maura.

Maura's eyes were dark, unreadable.

"I'd like that," she admitted softly, hesitantly.

"You want me to get fat?" Jane teased, the moment more than she could handle.

"I'd like to spend a lot of time with you," Maura didn't allow the deflection.

Jane swallowed. She clutched her mug and put her other hand in her lap to hide the way her hands were trembling.

Maura's honesty, her earnestness, was a little frightening.

She seemed to carelessly lay all her cards on the table and still leave Jane feeling like the one who was exposed.

"_Now_ I've made you uncomfortable," Maura said wryly.

"No," Jane reached out without thinking and put her hand over Maura's forearm. "Not at all. It's just… your, uh, forwardness is a little surprising."

"I know," Maura sighed, frowning. "I've often been told my attitude is very off-putting. I'll try harder."

"No, no," Jane's voice was too loud, too much. Again, she felt exposed. "That's, that's not what I mean at all. I like it. It's great to meet someone who says what they're thinking or feeling. I think it's great. I just… I'm not used to it, is all. Ok? Please, don't change _anything_."

Maura smiled up at her through lowered eyelashes. The shy look made Jane's stomach flip.

They ate the rest of their desserts in silence. Jane marveled again at how comfortable she felt around such a virtual stranger.

The wide balcony was like its own little world. Jane wondered what it would be like never to leave.

But that thought didn't last long.

She was prepared to love Maura, and never expect anything of her.

Maura was pregnant. Rich. Famous.

Regardless of her sexuality or attraction, those were reason enough to put a stop to this.

It could only end in heartbreak for Jane. So she tried to convince herself that she could be this woman's friend. She could lend a helping hand in what was clearly a trying time in Maura's life.

She could do that.

And expect nothing in return.

They finished their coffee and Jane knew she should leave but she couldn't seem to make her feet listen.

When Maura yawned for the third time, barely remembering to cover her mouth, Jane admitted to herself that it was time to go.

"I should head home," she said.

Maura looked at her with wide, clear eyes. It startled Jane, like Maura was the first person to ever see Jane.

To ever look at her and really _see_ her.

She had to flee.

Standing abruptly, she stilled her wobbling chair with one hand. Maura was slower to move, stretching slightly before standing and grabbing their empty mugs. Jane opened the door and allowed Maura to enter before her, locking the world out behind herself.

"Thanks for everything," Jane shoved her hands in her pockets to stop from reaching out for Maura as they walked to the front door. "I had a great time."

"You're welcome," Maura replied. "I had a lovely evening. Perhaps we could do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," Jane nodded, smiling.

Nerves swamped her. She'd already kissed Maura, technically. But that was an impulsive peck to soothe Maura.

A good night kiss was so much more intentional. And Jane knew there would be nothing soothing about it.

Glancing down a long hallway, Jane noticed a door off its hinges. It made her bizarre, inexplicable urge to help and comfort Maura grow ten-fold.

"I can fix that," she indicated the opening with a nod.

Maura looked at her with a furrowed brow and Jane felt instantly idiotic. Maura probably had a handyman, maybe an entire team of people. She could easily pay someone professional to fix it.

"I'd appreciate that," Maura said softly.

Jane's eyes flew to hers.

"Yeah?" Jane asked lamely.

"If you don't mind," Maura shrugged. "That would be nice."

"Ok yeah," Jane licked her lips nervously. "I can fix it whenever you want."

"Saturday?" Maura suggested. "Around six?"

"You gonna cook me dinner?" Jane grinned. "I think that's only fair."

"Alright," Maura smiled in return. "Any requests?"

"I'll leave it to your professional judgment," Jane replied.

The days until Saturday stretched out in her mind like an eternity.

"I'll see you Saturday then," Maura said.

"Yeah, Saturday."

Jane took a deep breath, trying to muster the courage to kiss Maura lightly on the lips. Maura seemed to sense her unease, her hesitation. The smaller woman wrapped her in a tight embrace.

Jane looped her arms around Maura in return and held tightly, allowing Maura to bury her face in Jane's neck.

"Goodnight," Maura whispered near her ear.

Reluctantly, Jane pulled back.

"Goodnight."

She turned and fled before she could say or do anything idiotic to break the moment. Jane felt Maura's eyes burning into her back all the way to her car. Inside the Jeep she chanced a small wave and Maura returned the gesture.

The entire way home, Jane couldn't stop berating herself.

You don't love her, she tried to convince herself.

You don't love her.

You don't love her.

You don't.

You can't.

It's crazy.

_Shit_.

There was no point in denying it.

She was in love with Maura Isles.

At home, Jane collapsed onto the couch with a groan. This was not good.

She had thought she couldn't love anyone more than she loved Amy. Now, she wasn't even sure she'd ever been in love before.

Jane was in uncharted waters, and she didn't like it.

It took her forever to fall asleep and she tossed restlessly all through the night. The next morning she felt like she hadn't slept at all.

At work, Frost and Frankie shot her sidelong looks and asked her probing questions but when her sour attitude finally became clear they left her alone.

By Thursday, Jane thought she'd never make it to the weekend. Worrying about Maura and not sleeping as a result was running her ragged.

At basketball that night, she nearly fouled out of the game. On the bench after yet another aggressive move, her teammate Emily finally approached her.

"Hey Jane," Emily sat down and took a long sip of water. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Jane grumbled. "I'm fine."

"You just seem a little off today," Emily suggested.

Emily had been Jane's friend and teammate for a number of years but they'd never gotten personal. She knew about Amy and their breakup, but not much more about Jane's life.

Their eyes stayed on the court, watching the close game. With Emily's attention partly on the game, it emboldened Jane.

There was no judgment, no intensity. She could tell Emily things. Get some of the words roiling around in her head out into the open.

It was a courtside confessional.

"You ever fall in love with someone without even knowing them?" Jane blurted, surprising herself.

Emily cast her a long, penetrating look.

"Yeah," she nodded. "Really fucks you up, huh? That uh, that what happened to you?"

Jane just nodded, blushing slightly and taking a long pull from her Gatorade.

"Does she know?" Emily asked.

"No," Jane snorted. "No way. She's just, I mean… No."

Emily chuckled and bumped her shoulder playfully against Jane's.

"She like you?"

"I uh," Jane swallowed harshly. "I'm not sure. I think… maybe. I'm having dinner with her on Saturday."

"She ask you out?" Emily asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jane watched the last minutes of the game ticking by.

"I'd say that's a pretty good indicator that she likes you," Emily teased.

"I guess," Jane couldn't help the small smile that formed at the prospect of Maura liking her. "It's just… complicated. She's, uh, outta my league."

"Give yourself some credit," Emily smiled. "And her some. If she asked you out, she clearly doesn't agree about being out of your league."

"I've never been this stupid about someone," Jane groaned.

"Well it must be love," Emily laughed.

Their attention returned to the game as the last few seconds played out and their team eked out a close victory.

High fives abounded and Jane felt some of the tension easing out of her shoulders. While playing basketball usually provided her with a stress release, she knew that talking to Emily was the true source of her satisfaction.

Or rather, that the faintest glimmer of hope that Maura might be interested in her was making her stomach flutter. Her heart race. Her palms sweat.

When the team went to grab victory beers, Jane felt more confident than she had in weeks.

Maybe Maura did like her.

Jane's phone rang, startling her. Maura's name popped up and Jane's heart began hammering in her chest.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Jane?" Maura returned. It was difficult to hear her over the din of the bar. "Can you hear me?"

"Hold on, Maura," she replied. Turning to Emily she mouthed, _be right back_ and pointed to her phone.

Outside, Jane rounded a corner into a small alley to escape the crowded sidewalk.

"Ok," she said. "Can you hear me now?"

"Yes," Maura responded. "I uh, I'm sorry. I'm not really sure why I called."

Jane didn't know what to say. Just the sound of Maura's voice made her whole body respond.

"I just," Maura continued, and Jane noted the hesitant sadness in her voice.

"Are you alright?" Jane interrupted.

"I'm fine," Maura's trembling voice was at odds with her statement. "Brandon and I…"

"Did he hurt you?" Jane practically growled. The ferocity of the emotions that swamped her startled her and she leaned back roughly against the brick wall behind her. She needed to get a grip.

"No," Maura told her. "He didn't… he didn't hurt me."

"But something happened," Jane filled in the blanks. "Are you somewhere safe? Is he still there? Did he threaten you? Did you call the police?"

"I'm safe," Maura's hesitation was making Jane's nervousness shoot through the roof. What wasn't she saying?

"You're sure?" Jane pressed. "Say, _stop,_ if you aren't safe and I'll call the police for you."

"I'm fine," Maura reiterated. "Just a bit shaken up. I was… I was wondering if you might come over."

"I'll be there in thirty minutes," Jane replied. "You're sure you're ok?"

"I'm alright," Maura responded. "If it's too much trouble-"

"It's no trouble," Jane stopped her. "I'll be right there, ok? Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

"Ok," Maura exhaled. "No, you don't need to stay on the line. I'll see you soon."

"Soon," Jane confirmed.

Maura hung up and Jane stormed back into the bar, trying to resist the urge to shove people out of the way in her hurry.

She exited the bar without even telling her teammates and drove as quickly as she dared to Maura's home. The gate opened before she could buzz and the lights were off when she arrived.

It ratcheted up her anxiety exponentially.

When she knocked, the wait for Maura to answer was interminable.

Maura finally appeared, and the sight of her did nothing to soothe Jane's frazzled nerves. She'd clearly been crying, and in faded jeans, bare feet, and a grey tank she looked dangerously casual.

She looked nothing like the famous Hollywood personality she was known as.

She looked like a heartbroken woman.

Jane's heart tightened almost painfully at the sight.

Operating purely on instinct, she stepped forwards and wrapped Maura in a tight embrace. Maura immediately dissolved in her arms, soft shudders wracking her body as she cried and clutched at Jane's shirt with tightly fisted hands.

"It's ok," Jane soothed idly. "You're ok. You're safe."

Maura continued to cry and Jane continued to hold her. Jane stroked one hand through Maura's hair, the other wrapped tightly around her waist.

In the dark doorway to Maura's home, Jane had never felt so helpless.

When Maura calmed a bit, Jane pulled back to look at her face. She tenderly brushed some hair out of Maura's eyes.

"Let's go inside," she suggested.

Maura loosened her hold but didn't let go. Jane awkwardly guided them over the threshold and closed the door behind herself.

In the dark foyer, she felt completely at a loss.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.

"Not yet," Maura replied. "Would you just… sit with me for another minute?"

"For as long as you want," Jane assured her.

Maura released her then, and moved through the house. Jane followed but when Maura moved to sit on the couch, Jane grabbed her hand to stop her.

Trying to hide her nervousness, Jane led Maura to the back patio and the oversized lounge chairs she'd noticed the last time she'd visited.

She took a seat, then patted the almost nonexistent space next to her in invitation.

"Come here," she suggested softly.

Maura stared at her curiously for a moment before dissolving into tears again.

"Fuck," Jane cursed. "I'm sorry. We can go back inside."

She started to rise from the chair but Maura stopped her.

"No," she cried. "It's just… how do you know what I need better than anyone else? Better than myself?"

"You mentioned that you really like the beach," Jane offered dumbly. "And it's a nice night and I saw these chairs when I was and I-"

"You're beautiful," Maura rasped.

Jane's head snapped up and she met Maura's eyes.

They were glistening and dark, shimmering like the depthless ocean- there was no telling what lay beneath.

Jane didn't know how to respond so she remained silent.

Maura seemed to be hesitating, waiting for something, but Jane wasn't sure what that was. Eventually, Maura sat on the edge of the chair and by degrees turned and curled her body up against Jane.

When she finally settled, Jane was reclining in the lounge chair with Maura draped over her left side. Her left arm wrapped around Maura and her right hand skimmed soothingly up and down Maura's bicep.

"Thank you," Maura whispered.

"You're welcome," Jane replied. "I'm sorry you had such a rough evening."

She was dying to know what happened, to ask questions, to pry, but it wasn't really any of her business.

As if reading her thoughts, Maura spoke.

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

"If you'd like to tell me," Jane responded. "Then I'll listen. But it's really not my business."

"You're…" Maura hesitated. "You're not like most people."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jane chuckled.

"It is," Maura assured her. "It's very… I like it. I like _you_."

Jane's chest tightened and she closed her eyes.

"I like this," Maura added breathlessly.

"This?"

"Being here," Maura burrowed impossibly closer. "With you."

"I uh," Jane tried to slow her racing heart. She was sure Maura could feel it. "I like it too."

"I'm glad you came," Maura said. "I didn't want anyone else. Brandon kept calling and harassing me about the baby and I just… I didn't know what to do. I just wanted you and I don't know why."

"I'm sorry," Jane's hold instinctively tightened on Maura. "I'm sorry he's bothering you and I wish I could help."

"Didn't I call you away from something?" Maura asked.

"Nah," Jane shrugged. "Nothing important."

"You weren't working out or something?"

Jane realized she was still in her basketball uniform, that she was sweaty and probably smelled bad and… shit.

"I'm sorry," she moved to pull away but Maura tightened her hold, making it impossible.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I was playing basketball," Jane replied. "I must smell horrible and I look like a mess."

"You look wonderful," Maura breathed. "And you don't smell bad."

Jane narrowed her eyes and tried not to panic.

"Come on," she urged. "You can't be serious."

"When you work out," Maura responded, her voice breathy. "The muscles engage for hours afterwards. It's quite… you don't look like a mess at all. It's very… sexy. And you don't smell bad."

Suddenly, Jane didn't feel so comfortable lying under Maura's lithe, slightly rounded frame. The other woman's scent wafted towards her and her warmth made Jane's skin tingle.

"Still," Jane cleared her throat. "Maybe I should go home and shower."

"Please don't go," Maura begged. "If you'd like, you can shower here."

Jane knew it was a horrible idea, that Maura was feeling vulnerable and not thinking straight, and that she shouldn't take her up on the offer but she also knew she couldn't leave her now.

"Alright," Jane nodded. "If you don't mind."

"I don't mind," Maura moved off of Jane. Jane stood and offered a hand to Maura to help her stand.

"Let me get some clean clothes out of my car," Jane said. "I'll be right back."

Maura nodded and preceded her into the home, disappearing up the stairs as Jane went out front to her jeep. She was glad for the momentary solitude. She needed to get her head in order.

After she grabbed her bag, she stood next to the car for a moment, trying to steady her breathing and pull herself together.

Eventually, she headed back inside and in the front foyer, she called out.

"Maura?"

"Upstairs," came the reply. "Come on up."

Jane shut and locked the front door and the resounding click echoed through the space.

Hesitantly, she followed the sound of Maura's voice up the stairs into a wide-open area. The hallway was an L-shape and Jane looked down each in an attempt to discern which way to go.

"Down here," Maura saved her. "I think everything you need is here."

Jane wandered down and stopped in the doorway to an oversized bathroom. Her whole kitchen could have fit inside.

Maura was running her hand under the water, testing it. There were large, fluffy towels folded on the counter and an array of products in the glass-enclosed shower.

"Is this alright?" she asked. "You can adjust the water with this knob." Maura indicated one of five controls.

"Thanks," Jane shifted nervously on her feet. "I won't be long."

"Take your time," Maura smiled softly. She stepped away and shut the door behind herself.

Jane showered quickly, trying not to linger and imagine what would happen if Maura joined her.

When she got out, she stood in front of the vanity for a long minute, gripping the counter and appraising herself in the mirror.

She was here as a friend.

To support, comfort.

Nothing more.

She slid into her jeans and a t-shirt and toweled off her hair, knowing it would dry in wild, unruly waves.

She brushed her teeth as well, and hated herself a little for imagining the way Maura would taste as she did it.

When Jane emerged, bag in hand, she could hear music coming from downstairs. She made her way back down and dropped her bag by the door before moving into the kitchen.

Maura was swaying softly as she worked at the counter, her hips moving in time with the music.

The sight made Jane's mouth go dry.

She cleared her throat and Maura jumped slightly.

"Sorry," Jane immediately apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright," Maura turned and smiled. "I was lost in thought."

"What are you making?" Jane indicated the mess surrounding Maura.

"Chocolate croissants," Maura replied. "Would you like to help?"

"Oh I wouldn't know how," Jane shook her head.

"I can teach you," Maura suggested softly. "I'm sure you'll pick it up easily."

"Well," Jane hesitated but Maura clearly wanted this, needed it. "If you don't mind."

Maura smiled then, the first full smile Jane had seen that day, and it lit her from the inside. Jane was powerless to stop the grin that spread on her own face.

Immediately, Maura set about showing Jane how to make the pastries. Jane's were crooked and unevenly filled and looked like something a child had made. Maura's were perfectly formed, evenly filled- small edible works of art.

But Maura fawned over Jane's handiwork, complimenting her and teasing her and laughing and encouraging.

When Maura slipped them into the oven, Jane leaned back against the counter and appraised her.

"You're amazing," Jane murmured.

Maura straightened and turned to grab another rack of the dough, sliding it into the oven as well. For a minute, Jane wasn't sure Maura heard her.

Then Maura turned with deliberate slowness and mirrored Jane's posture.

"I don't know about that," she demurred.

"Well I do," Jane replied. "And you are."

"You don't even know me," Maura suggested softly.

"I know," Jane shrugged. "But I can tell."

Maura pushed off the counter and approached Jane. She moved so close they were almost touching and then raised her hand to Jane's cheek.

"You have a bit of chocolate," she whispered, swiping at it with her thumb.

She held it up to show Jane.

Jane caught her by the wrist and held her hand immobile. She met Maura's eyes and held them as she lowered her head, taking Maura's thumb into her mouth and clearing it with her tongue.

Maura's eyes fluttered closed and her whole body swayed towards Jane.

"Thanks," Jane rumbled. "Did you get it all?"

Maura opened heavy-lidded eyes and appraised Jane with a dark, needy gaze that made her stomach flip.

"Not quite," she breathed. At a glacial pace, she moved towards Jane as if to kiss her.

Right before their lips would have touched, she froze. Jane could feel Maura's breath on her lips.

Unable to stand the torture, she closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Maura's.

The touch was electric, the connection immediate and visceral.

Maura clutched Jane's hips, pulling her close. Jane gripped the counter until her fingers began to tingle.

The kiss turned frantic and frenzied and it felt like Maura was trying to devour her whole. Some of the loneliness, the desperation, bubbled up and Maura trembled against her.

"Hey," Jane pulled back, resting their foreheads together. Maura tried again to kiss her. "Hey wait," Jane insisted. "You're upset and exhausted. I don't want to take advantage."

"You're not taking advantage," Maura exhaled. "You're taking what I'm offering. I like the way you taste."

Maura kissed her and rationality moved quickly away from Jane.

Pulling back again, Jane let out a ragged, unsteady breath and gripped Maura's biceps tightly, holding her at bay.

"Wait," Jane insisted. "Jesus, this is crazy. You're straight!"

"You want to argue about my sexuality right now?" Maura challenged. "I believe that sexuality is a fluid thing and I've been with women before, if it makes you feel better."

It did not, in fact, make Jane feel better.

"We don't even know each other," Jane tried a different tactic.

Most of her body and part of her brain wondered why the hell she was resisting Maura's advances. But her heart and that little still-functioning part of her brain warned her about jumping into bed with Maura and ruining what could be a great love.

"You do know me," Maura replied. "And I know you. I know how you feel, how I feel. That's enough for me."

"I just," Jane went for broke. "I don't want to ruin something amazing by jumping into bed too early."

Maura pulled back and looked at Jane curiously, brow furrowed.

"You think we could have something amazing?" she asked.

"I think we could," Jane blushed and looked at the floor. "Yeah."

"I think we already do," Maura smiled softly. "Thanks to you."

"I'm just not sure what you want from me," Jane admitted.

Grinning mischievously, Maura pressed her hips suggestively against Jane.

"You don't?"

"Fuck," Jane groaned. "You know what I mean."

"To be honest," Maura stepped back. "I wasn't sure before. You just… you caught me off guard, the day we met. You were so… and you're so… I just want to see more of you. No, actually, that's not right. I want to date you, if you're ok with that."

"If I'm ok with that?" Jane echoed incredulously. "The most intelligent, interesting, hilarious, beautiful woman I've ever met wants to date me. Who am I to say no to that?"

Maura smiled shyly but something doubtful lingered in her eyes.

"You don't have to," she whispered. "I understand if you…"

"I want to," Jane said firmly. "More than you could imagine."

"I think I can imagine," Maura sighed dreamily.

"I think I should go," Jane replied.

Maura looked crestfallen.

"You have to?"

"I think it would be best," Jane nodded. "But we're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Of course," Maura brightened up somewhat. "I can't wait."

"Me neither," Jane assured her. "And if you need anything before that, anything at all, feel free to call me. Ok?"

"Ok," Maura nodded. "Thank you for coming over."

They moved in the direction of the door.

"You're welcome," Jane replied. "It was… lovely."

"Having me cry all over you was lovely?" Maura scoffed.

"Yes," Jane responded. "It was. It was an honor that you let me see you like that, let me comfort you. I'll always be grateful."

"You really are just," Maura's breathless voice was almost wistful. "Amazing."

"I'll see you on Saturday," Jane picked up her bag as Maura opened the door.

"Saturday," Maura confirmed. "Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Maura," Jane replied.

Maura kissed her briefly on the lips and pulled back, blushing. Jane grinned and walked back to her jeep in a daze.

Amazing.

When Jane finally climbed into bed, her heart still fluttering excitedly in her chest, she couldn't stop smiling.

Saturday couldn't come soon enough.

She was going on a date.

With Maura Isles.

Holy shit.


	4. Chapter 4

Saturday morning, Jane woke up like an adolescent on Christmas morning. She remained in bed for long minutes, staring at the ceiling and trying to quiet her nerves.

Never before had she felt such overwhelming certainty that something big was happening, something important was starting.

She just had to be sure not to fuck it all up.

Frankie beat her at basketball for the first time in months. When he started to rub it in, she uncharacteristically laughed, too happy over the prospect of her date to get upset- she really did have it bad.

His eyes narrowed as he appraised her.

"Holy shit," he chuckled. "You're in love!"

Jane flushed and looked away but found herself unable, maybe unwilling, to deny it.

"With who?" he demanded.

"None of your business," Jane replied.

Frankie's brow darkened.

"You're not back with Amy," he scoffed disapprovingly. "Are you? You know she's just going to-"

"It's not Amy," Jane assured him. "Ok? It's not. I know she's wrong for me. It's someone else."

"I didn't even know you were seeing someone," Frankie couldn't quite keep the hurt out of his voice. They didn't have many secrets.

"It's new," Jane responded. "It's really new. I don't even know if she… you can't tell anyone, ok?"

Frankie pretended to lock his lips and toss the key away.

"It's Maura Isles," Jane whispered.

"Holy fuck!" Frankie exclaimed, his eyes wider than Jane had ever seen them. "Are you shitting me?"

Jane flushed and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"You're serious!" Frankie continued. "Holy fucking shit. I don't even know what to say to you right now. When? How the hell did this happen? Have you guys, you know-"

Jane smacked his arm, hard.

"Hey," she sighed. "Cut it out. I'm having dinner with her tonight. Nothing has happened yet."

"Nothing?" Frankie pressed suspiciously.

"We, uh," Jane licked her lips. "We've kissed."

"No fucking way!" Frankie yelled, throwing his arms up. "You've been seriously holding out on me!"

Blushing an even deeper crimson, Jane exhaled harshly.

"How was it?" Frankie pressed gleefully.

"It was…" Jane licked her lips, remembering the feel of Maura against her. "It was something else, Frankie."

"I bet it was," he whistled.

Jane's chest tightened, her breath catching.

"I don't know if I can," she hesitated. "What am I doing?"

"Dating the hottest fucking woman in the world!" Frankie laughed. "Damn, you got all the luck in this family!"

"Frankie," she gritted. "You can't tell anyone."

"Who'd believe me," he teased. "Your secret is safe. So where are you guys going tonight?"

"I don't know," Jane admitted. "I don't know how to date someone like her."

"What? You mean too good for you?" Frankie laughed.

"Shut up," Jane groaned. "You know what I mean."

"Treat her like you'd treat anyone else," he said simply.

"She's not like anyone else," Jane retorted fiercely, surprising them both. She took a deep breath. "She's not like everyone else, Frankie. She's…"

"Man," his voice was hushed, almost reverent. "You really are in love with her."

Jane swallowed, let the tangle of fear and anguish in the pit of her stomach settle.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, don't fuck it up," Frankie broke the moment. "Cause you always do."

"Thanks," Jane bit. "Some help you are."

But their eyes met and the understanding between them was clear.

Growing up, Jane had been annoyed by Frankie, by his desire to constantly be around her, to copy her. Now, she couldn't imagine a life without him. His humor, his wisdom, his compassion- they had pulled her back from the brink on countless occasions.

"Thanks," she said again, seriously this time.

"Anytime," he replied. "Now there's no way in hell you're blaming this loss on being all love-sick and shit. I totally kicked your ass, fair and square, and that's all there is to it."

"Whatever," Jane scoffed. "You couldn't beat me fair and square if your life depended on it."

They dissolved into their usual banter and smack talk, and Jane forgot for a moment about the myriad ways in which she could screw up her date, her relationship, the thing that some part of her deep, deep down acknowledged could be the love of her life.

Jane won their rematch by two points- a narrow victory that she didn't lord over Frankie like she normally might have.

At lunch with her family, she was mostly silent. It was difficult to focus on anything other than the nervous anticipation rattling through her.

Angela pressed and pried, tried to get her to open up, but Jane was tight-lipped on her mood. She heard Frankie whispering to Angela as they cleared the plates and she shot him a withering look.

"Don't worry," he laughed, coming back to sit by her on the couch. "I just told her you're going on a date tonight so she'd lay off."

"Frankie," Jane groaned. "You know she's never going to let up now!"

"She will," he assured. "She owes me."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"You'd waste that on me going on a date," she scoffed.

"Let's just say," Frankie took a deep breath. "I got a feeling about this. And hey, my birthday is coming up and I'm sure you haven't bought my gift even though it's like four days from now and the party is next Friady so, you know, keep this in mind when you're shopping on the way to my party."

"I'm gonna get your gift real soon," Jane assured him. "I've just been uh, you know, real busy."

"Hey," Frankie grinned. "It's cool. What's family for, right?"

"I love you," Jane blurted, coloring slightly. But she meant it, and she found Frankie's eyes to be sure he knew.

He met her gaze head-on and smiled.

"I love you too, Janie," he grinned. "Now uh, about that birthday gift."

Jane groaned exaggeratedly. Her wallet already hurt.

Angela appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron.

"So," she tried to plaster on a casual demeanor but failed. "Any big plans tonight?"

"Maaaa," Jane dragged out. "Frankie told me that he told you. And before you say anything- I'm not telling you who it's with."

"Oh Jane!" her mother exclaimed gleefully. "I'm so excited for you! She must be pretty special."

"She is Ma," Jane replied, smiling softly. "Actually, I, uh, was wondering what you think I should, um, wear."

Angela clutched her chest and her eyes widened.

"You're," her voice wavered. "You're asking my advice?"

Jane sighed, looking at the floor.

"I just want to," she swallowed. "I just want to look nice for her."

Angela's eyes watered and she took a deep breath.

"I know just what you should wear," Angela said, standing abruptly and disappearing.

Frankie looked at Jane curiously and she shrugged her shoulders.

Angela reappeared with a hanger in hand.

"I've been holding onto this," she handed the shirt to Jane. "And this seems like the right time. What do you think?"

Jane fingered the ivory, silk top with a trembling hand. It was way out of Angela's budget and far nicer than anything else Jane owned.

"Ma," she exhaled. "This is way too nice. I can't accept this."

"Nonsense," Anglea chided. "I'm your mother. It's my job to spoil you. You just never let me."

"It's beautiful, Ma," Jane admitted.

"Would you try it on?" her mother asked tentatively. "I'd like to see you in it."

Jane nodded, stepping down the hall to change.

She slipped the ivory, sleeveless shirt on and appraised herself in the mirror. It was delicate but still suited her, and the realization was surprising.

Back in the living room, Angela's lip quivered when she saw her.

"Oh, Jane," she sighed. "You look absolutely lovely."

"Damn Jane," Frankie looked over from the T.V. "You look like a girl!"

Jane punched him in the shoulder and Angela immediately scolded her.

"You'll wrinkle the shirt!" she added. "Now go take it off before you spill, or God forbid rip it."

"I'm not twelve," Jane rolled her eyes. "I can take care of a shirt."

"I just don't want you to ruin it before your date," Angela replied. "Please?"

"Oh brother," Jane padded down the hall to put her t-shirt back on. When she reappeared in the living room, the "date shirt" on its hangar, she went for the front door. "I've gotta go," she said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Call me after your date," Angela called out. "I'll see you at Frankie's party!"

"See you then!" Jane replied absently.

"And no boots!" Angela rushed to the door, yelling out at her from the doorway. "Heels, Jane! No boots!"

Jane waved but didn't turn.

Her mind was already too focused on what she would wear tonight. How she'd do her hair. Whether she'd attempt make-up.

Whether she could kiss Maura at the front door or if she'd have to wait until after they ate.

She took extra time showering, slathering some sort of coconut body wash she'd gotten last Christmas across her skin. She put on a dab of perfume. A stroke of mascara, some eyeliner. She dried her hair and tried to fluff it into some sort of manageable style.

Sliding into a pair of jeans, she fingered the delicate stitching on the shirt Angela had bought before putting it on. At the last minute, she snagged a pair of simple pumps.

Highway hypnosis delivered Jane to Maura's front door in a nervous haze. She knocked, knowing she was a few minutes early but too eager to wait.

An interminable amount of time passed before the door was swinging open and every ounce of breath was leaving Jane's body.

"Damn," Jane whispered.

Maura blushed and grinned shyly. Her emerald top clung to every curve and the charcoal pencil skirt revealed a tantalizing amount of her legs. Her peep toe pumps revealed crimson toenails. Her hair was softly flowing around her face and Jane barely resisted the urge to run her fingers through it.

"I mean, uh," Jane stammered. "You look amazing, Maura. Really, just… incredible."

"Thank you," Maura smiled. "You look absolutely breathtaking."

Jane felt a warm fluttering in her gut and she leaned forwards to kiss Maura briefly on the lips. The fluttering turned into a pounding.

"I was going to wait until afterwards," Jane whispered. "But I just… couldn't wait that long."

Maura's eyes were still closed and Jane barely resisted the urge to kiss her again. But she had big plans for the evening and nothing would stop her from carrying through with them.

"Are you ready?" Jane asked.

Maura stepped away for a moment and grabbed a small clutch.

"You really won't tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," Jane shook her head. "You'll see soon enough."

"I'm sure whatever it is," Maura let Jane lead her out to Jane's jeep. "It will be wonderful."

"I think you'll like it," Jane nodded, opening Maura's door. Maura smiled at the chivalrous gesture, allowing Jane to shut it behind her as well.

They drove up the coast, chatting casually about nonsensical things. Nerves pulled at Jane, making her palms sweat.

Pulling into an empty lot overlooking the sea, Jane turned to Maura.

"We're here," she swallowed. "Just stay here for one minute, ok? I'll be right back."

Pulling a huge bag out of the back of the jeep, Jane disappeared momentarily, her heart pounding.

She set up as quickly as she could, acutely aware that Maura was sitting feet away in her jeep.

Satisfied, she returned to the car and held Maura's door open.

"I hope this is ok," Jane said as they rounded the corner.

In a small clearing, Jane had set up a small table with two chairs. She'd put a single lily in a vase in the middle, a plain tablecloth, two simple place settings. A kerosene camping lantern infused the area with a soft light.

Maura's breath hitched and she paused as Jane rounded the table to pull out a chair.

"Is this," Jane hesitated. "Is this ok?"

"It's lovely," Maura smiled. "You did all this for me?"

Jane blushed and nodded. Maura sat and Jane squeezed her shoulder affectionately.

"It's my favorite spot in the whole state," Jane admitted. "I've taken so many photos here. There's just something about it. You can't tell right now but in the day, it's got the clearest view out to sea- it's like you can see clear around the world. And it's pretty isolated- not that many people know about it. I like that, that it's so peaceful and secluded."

"You don't mind sharing it with me?" Maura smiled.

"You're the only person I'd bring up here," Jane replied. "I think I can trust you to keep it a secret, right?"

"Yes," Maura whispered, her voice tremulous. "You can trust me."

Their eyes met and held for a meaningful minute, soft smiles exchanging more than words could.

"Now," Jane began removing containers of food out of her bag. "I wasn't sure what you'd like so I got one of everything."

She littered the table with Italian options and Maura grinned.

"You weren't joking," she laughed. "You really did get one of everything."

"I just wanted to make sure to get something you like," Jane shrugged. "Anything look appealing?"

"It all looks wonderful," Maura assured her. "I think the ziti looks heavenly."

"Ziti it is," Jane passed it across the table. She served up some lasagna onto her own plate and a few other dishes as well.

They ate silently for a moment before Jane put down her fork.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I forgot. I brought this." She pulled out a bottle and popped it open, pouring two glasses. "And don't worry, it's just sparkling cider."

"That's quite thoughtful of you," Maura accepted the glass. "To us."

Jane clinked her glass to Maura's and nodded in acknowledgment.

"To us," she echoed.

For a moment she feared the tension would be suffocating but then Maura began a story about a photo shoot gone awry and Jane couldn't help but laugh. Maura was effervescent, captivating.

The conversation flowed seamlessly, naturally, and Jane relaxed into it with ease. But it was difficult to focus entirely on what Maura was saying, what with their legs brushing accidentally under the table and the luminous shine to her eyes as she spoke.

And her laughter.

Jane had never heard anything quite so amazing.

When they finished eating and Jane leaned back in her chair, she let out a long sigh. She never wanted the night to end. It was a new and somewhat frightening feeling, this overwhelming certainty that she didn't want to let Maura out of her sight- ever.

"I suppose we should be heading back soon," Maura suggested.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready," Jane nodded, trying to keep her voice from sounding too disappointed.

"Not quite yet," Maura covered Jane's hand with hers. "I know it's getting late but I just… I'm not quite ready. Is there somewhere we could take a walk?"

"Uh, yeah," Jane smiled. "Let me just clean this up."

"I can help," Maura stood, reaching for a container.

"No," Jane put a hand on her arm. "Please. This is for you. I've got it."

"Are you sure?" Maura replied hesitantly.

"I'm sure," Jane nodded. "Why don't you head down to the beach and I'll meet you there in just a minute."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane's cheek, squeezing her forearm affectionately.

"I'm having a wonderful time," she breathed, turning and heading in the direction Jane indicated.

Jane scooped everything up and tossed it haphazardly into the back of her jeep as quickly as possible. As soon as she finished she raced down the path to where Maura was waiting, trying to slow her breathing.

"Ready?" she asked.

Maura reached over and steadied herself using Jane's arm while removing her shoes. Smiling, Jane slipped hers off as well and then shyly slipped her hand into Maura's.

Maura sighed dreamily and tightened her fingers around Jane's.

"Ready," she breathed.

They walked mostly in silence, chatting occasionally but primarily enjoying the comforting silence of each other's company.

"When can I see you again?" Maura asked as they headed back towards Jane's jeep. "Maybe Friday?"

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "That sounds good."

"Friday it is," Maura affirmed.

"Shit," Jane cursed. "I almost forgot. It's uh, it's my little brother's birthday party on Friday."

"That's alright," Maura replied, smiling softly.

"I don't have to go," Jane began. "I can-"

"No," Maura interrupted. "I mean, if it's alright with you I could go with you."

"What?" Jane stammered. "You want to go to Frankie's birthday party?"

"If it's ok," Maura nodded shyly.

"Yeah," Jane smiled, practically bursting with excitement. "It's ok. It's not anything fancy, just a cook-out at my Ma's house, but if you want to… Sure."

"What time?" Maura asked.

"I'll pick you up at seven," Jane offered. "Is that ok?"

"Sounds perfect," Maura nodded.

"Ok then," Jane confirmed, her voice almost disbelieving. "You're coming to Frankie's birthday party."

Frankie would lose his shit. Angela would have a coronary. Her friends would never forget this.

The drive back filled Jane with a sorrowful, heavy feeling. It warred with her sense of nearly overwhelming elation. She wished she didn't have to say goodnight. Never before had she felt so acutely attached to someone, and certainly not after knowing them for such a short period of time.

She got out to open Maura's door, to walk her to the stoop. She paused there, overwhelmingly nervous.

Leaning down, she kissed Maura chastely on the lips. Maura pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Jane moaned and wrapped her hands around Maura's waist as Maura's fingers tangled in her hair, dancing along her scalp and igniting a delicious friction that set her whole body on fire.

"This shirt," Maura kissed Jane's neck sloppily. "You look… good enough to eat."

Jane groaned, closing her eyes against the torrent of need and desire that assaulted her.

"You always look good," she retorted. "I can barely keep my hands to myself."

"You don't have to," Maura replied. Jane looked at her quizzically. "You don't have to keep your hands to yourself," Maura clarified.

Leaning down, Jane pressed her lips again to Maura's, probing tentatively with her tongue. When Maura opened her mouth to allow Jane's exploration, Jane thought she might die.

When breathing became an absolute necessity, she pulled back from Maura's electric touch.

"I have to go," Jane panted. "But I just want to say that I had a great time with you tonight. You're intelligent and funny and thoughtful and I just… I had a really great time."

"I had a wonderful time too," Maura said. "And you taste nice." She idly licked her lips and Jane swayed towards her before catching herself, stepping back.

"I want nothing more than to kiss you again," she rumbled. "But I also want to do this right, so I'm going to leave now. I'll see you Friday."

"See you," Maura sighed breathlessly.

Jane fled before the desire to kiss Maura again, or do much more than that, won out.


	5. Chapter 5

Friday arrived, bringing with it a torrent of nerves Jane just couldn't quiet. She considered cancelling, but knew it would hurt Frankie too much, and secretly she wanted to know how her family would react to meeting Maura. And just as importantly, how Maura would react to meeting her family.

She hadn't told them Maura was coming. They knew she was bringing a date, and Frankie knew it was Maura, but to everyone else it would be a surprise.

Now, Jane began to regret that choice.

Maybe she should have told them, given them a warning.

But it was too late now.

So when she picked Maura up and they made small talk on the way to the family home, Jane tried hard to suppress the urge to pull over and vomit.

Maura sensed her nervousness, placing her hand over Jane's on the console between them.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly.

"Fine," Jane forced a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look like you're going to be sick," Maura replied. "If you don't want me to go-"

"No!" Jane instinctively squeezed Maura's hand as if to stop her from pulling away. "It's not that at all. I want you to come. I want you to…" She took a deep breath, trying to put her thoughts together before speaking again.

"It's ok," Maura coaxed.

"I want you to be there with me," Jane assured Maura. "I'm just nervous about you meeting my family. They can be a little… intense. And I don't want them to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Maura smoothed her thumb against Jane's hand. "And I'll be with you, so I'm guaranteed to have a good time. But while we're discussing it, I'm still trying to keep my pregnancy under wraps, so if you wouldn't mind…"

Jane glanced over at Maura and felt something tighten around her heart. She lifted their joined hands and kissed Maura's fingers.

"Of course," Jane replied. "You can't even tell- you look amazing."

"Thank you," Maura blushed. "Although I think you might be a little biased by your ulterior motives. You should know though, regardless, flattery will get you everywhere."

They both laughed and Jane exhaled some of the tension from her shoulders.

They pulled up in front of the Rizzoli family home and Jane reluctantly turned the car off. She went around to Maura's side as the other woman was climbing out. Maura closed her door and Jane gently backed her up against it with eager hands at her waist.

"In case you never want to see me again after this," Jane whispered wryly. "I just want one more kiss."

Without hesitating, she pressed her lips to Maura's awaiting mouth. Maura welcomed it, enveloping Jane in strong arms and deepening the kiss. When Jane pulled back, both women were panting.

"Stop making out and get inside," a gruff voice teased.

Jane didn't step back or remove her hands from Maura's waist but she turned to the sound.

"Korsak!" she exclaimed, her whole demeanor changing, brightening. "How are you, old man?"

"Long time no see," he approached, embracing Jane in a crushing hug. "How've you been kid? Aside from the obvious." He grinned at Maura who blushed slightly.

"This is Maura," Jane offered.

Maura stuck out her hand but Korsak pulled her into a tight hug instead.

"No need for formalities," he said. "We're all family here. So you're Jane's…"

"Girlfriend," Maura whispered. Jane's eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

"Oooo-k," Korsak drew the word out, looking at Jane's shocked expression. "I'm gonna head in. I'll see you two in a minute."

Maura bit her lip, flushing nervously. Jane opened and closed her mouth a few times, desperately trying to make a noise, but no words would form.

"I'm sorry," Maura's voice shook slightly. "I shouldn't have-"

Jane crushed her lips to Maura's, kissing her with an almost desperate ferocity that made Maura stagger backwards slightly. Jane caught her against the car, tangling their bodies together with strong, eager hands. She pulled back slightly, resting their foreheads against each other.

Her heart was pounding erratically, her breath coming in sawing, panting gasps.

"Your girlfriend?" she echoed in a hushed tone. "Is that really how you think of me?"

"It seemed fitting," Maura replied evenly, still unsure about Jane's thoughts on the matter. "Is that alright?"

"Alright?" Jane repeated incredulously. "It's… it's fan-fucking-tastic. It's… yeah, it's alright."

Maura grinned, kissing Jane softly.

"Good," she pulled back. "I'm not seeing anyone else. It's ok if you are but I just wanted you to know that… that I'm not. For me, it's just you."

"Me neither," Jane assured her, running her hands up Maura's arms, the new level of intimacy a heady, overwhelming thing. Jane met Maura's gaze and got lost in the dark, swirling emotions there. _Her girlfriend._

"I suppose we should go in now," Maura suggested, not breaking the eye contact.

Jane licked her lips, skimmed her hands up to Maura's neck.

"Uh huh," she nodded absently.

Maura took an unsteady breath and released it slowly.

"Jane!" a male voice broke the trance. Jane flinched.

"Tommy," she replied.

"You coming in?" he called. "We're getting old waiting for you two to get in here."

"We're coming," Jane yelled back. "Jeeze!"

Lowering her voice, she stepped back and linked her fingers with Maura's.

"Still time to turn back," she teased.

"But there's cake," Maura said flatly. "And I love cake."

"In that case," Jane sighed dramatically, relishing Maura's giggle. "I guess we'd better get in there."

Steeling herself, Jane led Maura around the side gate to the backyard.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting but what happened next wasn't it. People didn't rush over and fall at Maura's feet. No one even took a picture. Instead, Korsak looked over from the grille, called out.

"About time you lovebirds joined us."

That caught the attention of Frankie. Jane led them over to where her brother was standing.

"Happy birthday Frankie," she said. "I got your gift in the jeep- and don't worry, it's worth it."

Frankie laughed and embraced Jane warmly, turning to Maura with an expectant look.

"Oh!" Jane blushed. "Frankie, this is Maura."

"Nice to meet you Maura," he shook her hand.

"Happy birthday Frankie," she replied. "It's lovely to meet you."

"You run into Ma yet?" Frankie asked.

"No," Jane shook her head.

"She's gonna flip," Frankie laughed.

Maura flushed and shifted nervously.

Frankie bumped his shoulder against hers playfully.

"Jane usually dates total losers," he teased. "When she sees that you're actually a nice, normal person my Ma is gonna go bonkers."

Jane groaned, blushing.

"Frankie," she gritted. "Stop it!"

Speak of the devil," he retorted. "I'll catch you two later."

Frankie slipped away just as a high, loud voice greeted them.

"Janie!" Angela squealed. "When did you get here!"

"Brace yourself," Jane whispered to Maura. "Hey Ma! Just a few minutes ago."

Angela wrapped her arms around Jane and then stepped back, turning to Maura.

"Ma," Jane swallowed harshly. "This is my girlfriend, Maura."

Angela looked like she might explode.

"Maura," she gushed. "It's so lovely to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura responded. "Thank you for allowing me to attend."

"Please, dear," Angela smiled. "Call me Angela. And you're welcome here anytime."

"Thank you," Maura replied softly. "That's very generous. Can I help with anything?"

"No, but come with me," Angela encouraged. "Let's get you a drink."

Jane opened her mouth to interject about Maura not drinking but Maura shook her head almost imperceptibly.

"That sounds nice," Maura said. "Perhaps a soda."

"Right this way," Angela coaxed. "Jane, why don't you go see what Tommy is up to in the kitchen. We'll take good care of Maura here."

Jane felt a bubble of panic welling up within herself but she tried to quell the fear. What's the worst that could happen?

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane gently on the cheek.

"I'll be fine," she soothed. "I'll see you in a little while."

Jane smiled and Angela practically dragged Maura away by the arm.

Jane nervously watched them go, her attention stalling on the enticing sway of Maura's hips.

"Man you got it bad," Tommy chortled, brushing past her. "Make yourself useful and come help me."

"Shut up," Jane punched him in the arm before following him into the house. "Ma said you were doing something useful."

"Just bringing the food outside so we can eat," he replied. "What the hell is Maura Isles doing here?"

They began gathering an array of foods to take to the backyard.

"She's with me," Jane gritted. "So hands off."

"Relax," Tommy laughed. "I can get girls on my own- I don't need to steal yours. Even if they are the hottest piece of tail this side of the equator, and rich and famous to boot."

"Watch it," Jane spun to face him, her tone menacing.

Tommy turned to face her, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You're serious about this girl," he whistled, his voice surprised.

Jane didn't respond, instead returning to the task of filling her arms with trays and bowls.

"Well you better not leave her out there alone for too long," Tommy teased. "Gotta keep your eye on a woman like that."

"Maura can take care of herself," Jane replied, but secretly she worried Tommy might be right. Tommy was never right. Right?

Either way, Jane had to take the rest of the food out back. She'd simply sneak a peak at Maura to make sure the other woman was being well cared for by her family and friends.

Nothing more.

She loaded up two plates of food and scanned the backyard for Maura. She paused when she saw Frost sidled up next to her, the two of them chatting amiably.

Even leaning casually against a planter in the yard, Maura was breathtaking. Jane look a moment to appreciate her from a distance.

It thrilled her in a dark, possessive way that Maura had come here with her. Would be going home with her.

But it worried her too, as thoughts of her inadequacies and past failures began to whisper through her mind.

Frost leaned over and put a gentle hand on Maura's arm.

"Just a heads up," he nodded at Jane as she approached, two plates in hand. "If she gives you something to eat, I guarantee it's smothered in wasabi."

"Wasabi?" Maura echoed curiously.

"Her signature spread," he shrugged. "I've seen Jane almost immediately lose interest in people who couldn't handle it. Think of it like a little test."

"Aren't you helping me cheat then?" Maura sounded distinctly disapproving.

"Something like that," Frost laughed. "But you seem to be pretty damn good for her, so I'm willing to bend the rules a little. You'll still have to eat it, if you want to get on her good side, but now it won't be such a shock."

"Why are you telling me this?" Maura asked.

Frost looked over at Jane where she'd stopped to talk with Angela. She was practically glowing, happy in a way he'd never even thought possible.

"You do something to her," he met Maura's eyes. "Something about you two together is… just, don't hurt her- ok? Enough people have been careless with her heart over the years."

"I wouldn't do that," Maura looked over at Jane as she approached, her smile practically instinctive. "Thank you, Mr. Frost."

"Barry, please," he corrected. "Enjoy your dinner."

Maura squeezed his arm affectionately and he smiled.

"Hey, Jane," he greeted.

"Frost," she replied. "Are you behaving?"

"I should ask you the same thing," he teased. "Just getting to know Maura better."

"Well go get to know Frankie better," Jane scowled slightly.

Frost was too good looking, and too forward, for her to feel completely at ease.

"I'm not looking to poach your girl," he laughed, seeing straight through her.

Maura chuckled but quickly covered it with a poorly-acted fake cough.

"Get lost," Jane groaned, blushing furiously. She handed Maura a plate laden with bbq staples.

"Thank you," Maura accepted it with some scrutiny.

"It's not poisoned or anything," Jane scoffed.

"Sorry," Maura blushed. "It looks delicious. Is there somewhere we could sit?"

Jane nodded and indicated a small table nearby. Maura took a seat and Jane sat beside her, digging eagerly into her dinner.

Maura approached hers with slightly more recalcitrance, acutely aware of Jane watching her from the corner of her eye.

"You not hungry?" Jane mumbled around a bite of her burger.

"Just trying to decide where to start," Maura smiled.

"I say go for the burger," Jane replied. "While it's hot."

Maura called on every ounce of acting skill she possessed to bite into the oversized burger in a casual manner.

Jane wasn't even pretending not to stare.

The bite of wasabi was powerful, and Maura's sinuses cleared immediately.

"It's delicious," she grinned. "There's something quite unique about it. Horseradish maybe?"

Jane's surprised delight was undeniable. Her entire face lit up and without thought she pressed a quick kiss to Maura's lips.

"It's my special wasabi spread," she returned to her own meal, oblivious to the happily dazed expression on Maura's face or the warm gaze of Frost from across the yard.

"Well it's lovely," Maura finally responded.

And in truth, it wasn't half bad.

If she hadn't been warned, the shock of it surely would have made her react poorly. But once she accommodated the sharp taste, it was actually quite good. She ate the rest of the burger as ravenously as her mild-mannered upbringing would allow.

She almost choked on the last bite when Jane's hand slid over to rest on her thigh under the small table. The touch was innocent, almost platonic, but bold in a way that made Maura's heart sing.

Jane mistook Maura's reaction and immediately shifted to remove her hand.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand, trapping it in place.

"No," she breathed. "Leave it."

Jane studied her for a moment, licked her lips nervously. Maura tried not to fidget.

"Ok," Jane nodded.

But Maura didn't pull away. Instead, she laced her fingers through Jane's, her palm nestling against the back of Jane's hand.

"Ok," Maura whispered.

Angela bumbled over and sat down across from them.

"How are you girls doing?" she asked, grinning widely.

"We're fine," Jane laughed. Her mother could hardly contain her glee at Maura's presence. "How's everything going?"

"I think it's going well," Angela surveyed the party. "Don't you?"

"It's lovely," Maura replied.

"Thank you," Angela beamed.

"So Maura," she hedged. "Jane here hasn't told us much about you. What do you do?"

"I'm an actress," Maura admitted, blushing slightly.

"That's so wonderful!" Angela gushed. "Well I'm sure you'll make it big. How did you and Jane meet?"

"I took some pictures for her," Jane cut in, trying to put an end to her mother's interrogation. "No more questions, Ma. We're trying to relax."

"I'm just trying to get to know Maura," her mother clucked. "Goodness. Well I'd better go- I'm going to bring out the cake soon."

"You need any help?" Jane offered.

Her mother grinned at them like the cat that ate the canary.

"No," she said. "You girls just stay here and enjoy yourselves."

"We will," Maura responded. "Thank you."

"On the contrary," Angela looked from Maura to Jane and then back again. "Thank _you_."

Maura blushed and squeezed Jane's hand.

"Ma," Jane groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going," her mother protested laughingly, scurrying away.

"Jeeze," Jane scoffed. "They're making it seem like I'm some sort of antisocial pariah. I have been on dates before."

"I assumed you had," Maura assured her. "Did your family not like the people you dated?"

"I uh," Jane hesitated. "I've never really introduced them before. Some of 'em meet Frost and Frankie or whatever. But not here… You're the first person I've brought home."

Maura's eyes darkened, her hand again tightening around Jane's.

"Oh," she breathed.

"I'm sorry," Jane sighed. "This is weird now-"

"No," Maura interrupted. "It's… it's not. I'm honored that you brought me."

"Well you already met Frost at the shop," Jane shrugged. "I wanted them to meet you so they'd know how great you are."

"Well I think they're wonderful," Maura replied. "You're very lucky."

Jane glanced around the yard at the group of friends, family, and neighbors.

"Yeah," she agreed. She hit Maura with a penetrating look. "I really am."

Leaning forwards for a kiss, Jane nearly cursed when the back door slid open and a chorus of, _Happy Birthday_ rang out. She shifted back, singing along.

Frankie blew out his candles. The cake was cut. Jokes were traded about Frankie's age.

Somehow, the attention turned to Jane and Maura. Unlike Frankie, Jane didn't do well in the spotlight. She never had.

"Say something nice," Angela coaxed.

Jane's eyes narrowed.

"When we were little," Jane began. "You were so afraid that things wouldn't work out. But see? I told you that you'd grow into those ears!"

A refrain of chuckles filled the yard.

"Jane," Angela scolded.

"Ok, ok," Jane relented. "What can I say? You're a good man, Frankie. Good at your job, good to your friends, good to your family. We're lucky to know you. Here's to 100 more birthdays for you. I love you."

Murmurs of, _here, here_ followed her words and then silence prevailed as people took a sip of their drinks.

"I just want to thank you all for coming," Frankie said. "It means a lot to me. If you forgot a gift, don't worry- I take cash and checks. But seriously. I know a lot of you have to head out soon so I want you to know how grateful I am. It's been a great birthday."

The party resumed and slowly the guests began to filter out until only family and the closest friends remained.

When Maura discreetly yawned for the third time, Jane knew it was time for them to leave. She stretched, exhaling.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

Maura looked surprised.

"It's still early," she offered. "You must want to spend some more time with your family."

"Nah," Jane shrugged. "It's not that early and I get enough of them during the week. I'll take you home whenever you're ready."

"I'm sorry," Maura flushed. "I just get tired much more easily these days."

Jane nodded, her gaze softening.

"It's nothing to apologize for," she replied. "Let me just say goodbye to Frankie and then we can go."

"Actually," Maura stood when Jane did. "I'd like to say goodbye as well- if that's ok."

"Of course it's ok," Jane smiled. "Come on."

Frankie, Frost and Korsak were laughing animatedly as Jane and Maura approached. They calmed somewhat and turned to face the women.

"You leaving already?" Korsak protested. "You're getting old!"

"Can it," Jane laughed. "We're gonna head out."

Stepping forwards she pulled Frankie into a tight embrace.

"Happy birthday," she repeated.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Maura, it was great to meet you."

"Thank you," she hesitated. "I um, I have something for you." Producing a small, elegantly wrapped box from her purse she glanced nervously around the group. "Happy birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Frankie protested.

"You really shouldn't have," Jane said at the same time.

Maura shrugged, her lips tilting up.

"It's rude to come to a birthday party without a gift," she suggested.

"Well thank you very much," Frankie squeezed Maura's hand. "Can I open it now?"

"If you'd like," Maura trailed off.

"Frankie!" Jane protested.

"She said it was ok!" he exclaimed, ripping into the delicate paper.

Flipping open the box he revealed an elegant, masculine Breitling,

Frost's low whistle broke the silence.

"Whoa," Frankie croaked. "Maura, I can't accept-"

"Try it on," Maura coaxed.

Frankie looked at Jane, his eyes wide with panic.

"Maura," Jane tried. "That's a really lovely gift but you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," Maura responded. "It would be rude to refuse."

The rest of the group shifted awkwardly. Frankie looked from Maura to Jane and then back again.

"It's amazing," he began. "It really is. My car isn't this nice."

"Please," Maura looked up with wide, wary eyes.

Delicately sliding it from its velvet home, Frankie closed the watch around his wrist.

"Damn," he laughed. "Looks pretty good, huh."

Korsak laughed as well, his full-bellied chuckle breaking the tension.

Maura's grin could have powered the city for a month.

Jane put her arm around Maura's waist, squeezing affectionately. When she began to pull back, Maura covered her hand and kept it resting against the curve of her waist.

Angela approached them, elbowing her way in between Korsak and Frost.

"We're heading out," Jane told her.

"Alright," Angela nodded. "What's all the fuss about?"

Frankie held out his wrist.

"Maura got me a present," he gloated.

"Oh my goodness," Angela's eyes widened. "Maura, you really shouldn't-"

"We've been through all that already," Jane interrupted, narrowing her eyes at her mother. "Do you want me to come back later to help clean up?"

"No, no," Angela shook her head. Her eyes darted from Frankie's watch to Maura to Jane's arm around Maura's waist. "That's quite alright. But you should both take some leftovers. Lord knows we've got more food left than I know what to do with."

"Ok, Ma," Jane agreed, knowing it was futile to resist. "Is it ready to go?"

"Yes," Angela nodded. "Well, nearly. Maura- could you help me?"

Jane's grip tightened reflexively around Maura's waist when she started to pull away.

"Of course," Maura responded.

Jane shoot a heated glare at her mother, instantly wary. What the hell did she want with Maura?

"I could help too," she started.

"Not necessary," Angela's voice left no room for debate. "We'll be right back."

Angela ushered Maura back into the house and Jane watched them go, reminding herself not to grind her jaw.

"What's that about?" Frost asked.

"It can't be good," Frankie laughed. "That's for sure."

"I'm sure it's fine," Korsak bumped his shoulder lightly against Jane. "But it might not hurt to go double check whether they need any help."

Jane debated momentarily before she made her way towards the house. Sliding open the door as softly as she could, Jane crept inside and stood just around the corner from the kitchen.

It was a position she'd stood in countless times before, secretly listening in as her parents debated this or that. It was the spot she'd been standing in when her father convinced her mother to allow her to go to sleep-away camp. The same spot she'd been in when her mother convinced her father to support her in pursuing photography.

And now, she waited with baited breath as Maura and her mother chatted about the party.

"So you and Jane," Angela sounded falsely casual. "You seem pretty comfortable with each other."

"I'm very comfortable with her, yes," Maura confirmed. "She's very unique."

"Jane always did march to the beat of her own drum," Angela chuckled. "When she told me she wanted to open a photography studio instead of going to work for Frank Sr., I wasn't surprised but I was a little nervous."

"You didn't think she could do it?" Maura's surprise was clear.

"Not at all," Angela replied. "I knew she would succeed at whatever she set her mind to. What I worried about was that she'd use it to distance herself from us. We're not particularly glamorous or refined."

"I don't think that matters to Jane," Maura's soft voice interjected.

"It certainly doesn't," Angela agreed. "She wouldn't care whether we were rich as kings or poor as paupers. Jane's good that way- always more concerned about the person underneath it all."

There was a pause and some movement, rustling. Jane imagined they were wrapping up the final containers.

"So when are you due?"

"Excuse me?" Maura's choked voice responded.

"I'm sorry," Angela laughed. "I didn't mean to pry. I was just curious."

"Oh," Maura breathed. "That's alright. I uh, I'm just not really used to people noticing."

"It hardly shows," Angela assured her. "Call it a mother's intuition. You're glowing."

"I think that's more to do with you all," Maura whispered. "I haven't got much family of my own and the way you've all treated me tonight…"

"Nonsense," Angela cut in. "You're our family now. If you need anything, you don't hesitate to call. We'd better get you on the road before it gets much later. I'll have Jane meet you out front."

"Thank you," Maura replied shakily.

Two sets of footsteps retreated towards the front door. There was a murmured exchange and then the front door shut.

"You can come out from behind that corner now," Angela called.

Jane flinched, grimacing.

"You knew I was there?"

"I've known since you were eight," Angela sighed. "There aren't a lot of secrets in this house."

"Thanks Ma," Jane bit her lip. "For, you know, being so nice to her."

"Did you expect us to be mean to her?" Angela nearly scolded. "She looks familiar. Have I seen anything she's been in?"

Jane laughed as the back door opened.

"What's so funny?" Frankie asked.

"Ma wants to know why Maura seems to familiar," Jane grinned. "I'm gonna go- I'm sure Frankie will fill you in."

Jane hugged her mother and took off for the front door. She heard Frankie's incredulous voice.

"She's on a freaking billboard over Rodeo Drive, Ma," he exclaimed. "She's in like 20 movies!"

When Jane shut the door behind herself, she looked up to find Maura leaning casually against the hood of her jeep.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Jane replied, approaching the car.

"No problem," Maura smiled. "It's quite lovely out tonight."

"I hope my Ma didn't give you too much grief," Jane stopped in front of Maura, their bodies only inches apart.

"Not at all," Maura told her. "In fact, it was quite informational."

"Informational," Jane groaned. "That sounds bad."

Maura laughed, her head tossed back carelessly. Jane grinned, stepping aside and opening Maura's door. Maura pushed off the hood and climbed inside.

"Did you have an ok time?" Jane asked casually as she slid behind the wheel.

She turned to glance at Maura, whose eyes were trained on her lips.

"Maura?" Jane rasped.

"I thought you," Maura began, her low, breathy voice making Jane's heart pound.

Instead of finishing her thought, Maura pressed her lips to Jane's. Just a quick, almost chaste kiss.

But it was enough to make Jane feel like she'd stuck her finger in an electrical socket.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm fine," Maura responded. "I'm sorry."

"Unless you really mean it," Jane put a tentative hand over Maura's. "Please don't ever apologize for kissing me."

"Ok," Maura's small, delicate smile seemed to waver but she squeezed Jane's hand.

"Tell me," Jane coaxed. "I can take it."

"I'm just surprised," Maura sighed. "You're constantly surprising me."

"How's that?" Jane's brow furrowed.

"I keep thinking that the way I feel can't be real," Maura admitted. "That for virtual strangers, what I'm feeling is silly. That you can't be as wonderful as I think you are. But, not only are you as wonderful as I think you are- you're better."

"If it helps," Jane rasped. "I feel the same way about you."

Maura smiled shyly and Jane leaned over, initiating a deeper and more heated kiss. This time she let her lips linger, let Maura's tongue softly invade her mouth.

When they pulled back, Jane felt lightheaded. She took a few deep breaths before maneuvering the car out onto the road.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane dropped Maura off, walking her to the door. She kissed her gently on the cheek but Maura turned her head and captured Jane's lips.

Jane sighed into the contact, wrapping her arms around the other woman tenderly.

"Thank you for coming," she breathed eventually, pulling back but not releasing Maura from the circle of her arms.

"Thank you for inviting me," Maura replied. "I had a wonderful time. Your family is very special."

"Yeah," Jane agreed. "So are you."

Maura blushed, squirming slightly in Jane's grasp.

"Can I see you this week?" she asked.

Jane nodded.

"Absolutely."

"I'm not sure about my schedule," Maura admitted. "Can I call you to discuss when?"

"That's fine," Jane smiled. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Goodnight," Maura breathed, pecking Jane's lips.

Jane deepened the kiss, feeling like a lightning rod when she did so. Maura reciprocated wholeheartedly, a soft moaning noise escaping. The passion became palpable, and Jane thought she might never be able to let go.

Eventually, Maura pulled back. She looked at Jane for a long minute, her hazel eyes darkened to an almost impossible shade.

"Goodnight," she repeated.

"Night," Jane rasped. She mustered every ounce of self-control she had to make it back to her jeep.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Maura called on Tuesday and Jane couldn't help the small that broke on her lips when she answered the phone.

"Hello," Maura greeted her.

"Hello yourself," Jane's voice softened naturally. "How are you?"

"My mother is coming to town tomorrow," Maura blurted. "We, uh, don't have the best relationship. I haven't told her about the pregnancy yet. I was hoping you might come over and meet her, after I tell her."

"Ok," Jane winced at the uncertainty in her tone. "Does she um, does she know about us?"

"No," Maura replied. "She doesn't even know I'm attracted to women."

"Maura," Jane sighed. "Are you going to tell her? I don't think I can come over and just pretend to be your friend…"

"No, no," Maura interrupted. "I'm going to tell her. I just, I want her to meet you- to see how wonderful you are."

"If you're sure," Jane hedged.

"I'm sure," Maura affirmed. "You're wonderful and very important to me and I'd like you to meet my mother. It won't even just be the three of us- my manager Colin is coming over and he's divine, Jane. Constance loves him."

"Constance?" Jane asked.

"My mother," Maura clarified. "So you'll come?"

"Yes," Jane responded. "Of course. I can't wait to see you."

"Well," Maura's voice turned soft, smoky. "You don't have to wait. I'm not doing anything right now."

Jane grinned and exhaled harshly.

"I'm heading out to do a shoot," she replied wistfully. "But I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"I'll see you then," Maura agreed. "Goodbye."

"See you tomorrow," Jane replied, hanging up. She momentarily debated canceling the shoot, or sending Frankie, but she banished the thought just as quickly. She'd be seeing Maura tomorrow, after all.

A few hours away wouldn't kill her.

But it sure felt like it might.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Maura had planned to hide her pregnancy from her mother, but she should have known better. Her mother instantly noticed the slight gain in weight and her eyes widened as she looked to Maura's ever-so-slightly large stomach.

"Hello darling," her mother enveloped her in a warm embrace.

It was a hug with more intimacy, more tenderness, than Maura could ever remember receiving from her mother.

They had spoken only briefly on the phone about her divorce from Brandon. Constance had never particularly liked Brandon, but she still hated the scandal of a divorce. It cut Maura deeply to know her mother cared more about image than about her daughter's feelings.

She'd worried so much about what Constance would think of her pregnancy.

"I'm pregnant mother," she blurted.

"I'm so happy for you," her mother smiled. "You'll be a wonderful mother."

Maura's heart swelled with longing and affection.

"Brandon isn't," she choked slightly. "He isn't going to help."

"Shame on him," Constance shook her head. "But you don't need his help. You've got me, and your father, and your friends. You're going to give this child everything he or she needs."

"Thank you," Maura whispered. "And it's a girl. She's…"

Words seemed inadequate, but Constance didn't seem to need them.

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged, Constance talked about Maura's father, about their latest trip to Budapest. She spoke about their friends, colleagues, people Maura knew or had at the least heard of.

It was nearly an hour before her mother stopped and asked if Maura had any more news about her own life.

"Mother," Maura took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone."

"You are!" her mother's face brightened. "That's so wonderful! I'm so glad to hear that, Maura. A child needs a mother and a father, and I'm happy you've found someone-"

"It's not a man," Maura blurted, surprised. She hadn't meant to broach the topic so bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Constance stammered, completely befuddled.

"Her name is Jane," Maura began. "She's a photographer-"

"You are_ not_ dating a woman," Constance spoke over Maura.

Maura was undeterred.

"She's intelligent and she's gorgeous and she treats me wonderfully," she continued.

Constance again spoke over Maura, her voice sharp.

"Stop it this instant," she insisted. "You are making a fool of yourself."

"She's warm and considerate and compassionate," Maura's voice filled with tears as her mother continued to disregard her.

"This pregnancy is making you hormonal," Constance added. "We'll see if Dr. Prichard can prescribe you something."

"Constance!" Maura yelled, shocking them both. "I don't need anything. I'm in love with her."

Constance whipped her head around so fast her neck cracked, their eyes meeting.

"Don't say that," she warned, her voice tight and low.

"It's true," Maura whispered. "I'm in love with Jane."

"You're being ridiculous," Constance huffed. "I'm going to step outside for a moment while you compose yourself and then we'll continue to discuss this like rational adults."

She disappeared onto the back porch.

Maura noticed that Colin had arrived, was standing in the doorway. She wondered how much he had overheard.

"I'll be right back," he assured Maura. "Just please, don't leave."

Nearly running outside, Colin slammed the door behind himself, making Constance jump.

"Are you fucking blind?" he yelled, pointing a finger at her accusatorily.

"Please do not use that language with me," Constance replied evenly.

"I've never seen a love like that before," he lowered his voice. "I didn't even think it existed. The way Maura feels about Jane- you really think it's something she can just… will away?"

"We all have our girlish infatuations," Constance shrugged. "We get over them."

"That's not an infatuation," Colin shook his head in disbelief. "That's love. True, authentic, _love_, Constance. I know you want the best for your daughter, that you want her to be happy, but you're asking her to turn her back on an emotion that has set sail thousands of ships."

"Don't feed me some blasphemous literary analogy," Constance spit. "This will ruin her career!"

"And what if it does," he suggested. "She's got more money than a small country. And she can find work if she wants to, doing plenty of other things."

"My daughter is not gay," she accused. "I don't know what's gotten into you all. It's this ridiculous town. Everyone in L.A. is gay, apparently. Maura will come with me to Paris for a while and she'll move on from this ridiculous affair."

"She'll never go with you," Colin sighed. "And if you ask her to, you risk losing her forever."

Constance's eyes flashed to his, fierce and challenging. But in them lurked fear, a growing realization that he might be right.

"I suggest you go back inside," he continued. "And apologize. Tell her it was a long flight and that you were just surprised and that you support her no matter what."

"What do you know about anything?" Constance hissed with disdain.

"Not much," Colin laughed. "But I've known Maura for years, I've seen her struggle with her fame and her marriage and now with this pregnancy. Through it all, I've never seen her so happy or so strong or so… fearless, as she is with Jane."

"Stop it," Constance bit.

They heard the faint sound of the front door closing.

"You'd better be careful, Constance," Colin warned. He straightened his tie and re-entered the house.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

When Jane entered Maura's home she was instantly on-guard. She'd already been nervous- petrified really, about meeting Maura's mother.

But having the door swing open to reveal a teary-eyed Maura and to then notice a couple engaged in heated argument out back…

It was terrifying.

She instantly stepped inside, pulling Maura into a warm embrace.

"Hey," she soothed. "What's wrong?"

"My mother," Maura sobbed. "She thinks me being in love with you is some sort of phase."

Jane's heart soared even as it broke for Maura.

_Maura loved her._

It felt too good to be true.

She tried to focus.

"I'm sure it was just a shock," she suggested. "You're pregnant and you're dating a woman- those are two pretty big bombshells to drop on a person. She's your mom, she'll come around."

"No, Jane," Maura sighed raggedly. "She's not like your mother. She won't get past this. Once Constance has made up her mind, there's no changing it."

"You're her daughter," Jane bit, feeling anger creep into her veins. "She loves you."

"She loves me," Maura said perfunctorily. "But that doesn't mean she'll forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive," Jane retorted. She put a hand under Maura's chin, forcing her to meet her eyes. "There is nothing to forgive. I'm so sorry that she can't see past her own prejudices in order to see you happy. But know that you have done nothing wrong. You're a smart, kind, funny, warm, loving, sexy woman. You're amazing. This is about her stuff- it's not really about you."

Maura tried to avert her gaze but Jane held her firmly. Leaning down, she pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Maura sighed into the contact, deepening the kiss.

A well dressed man appeared from out back.

"Hello," he greeted.

Jane stepped back but didn't let go of Maura's waist. She wasn't entirely sure if the protective gesture was for Maura's benefit or for her own.

"Hi," Jane replied. She shook the hand offered.

"Jane," Maura smiled. "This is my manager, Colin. Colin, this is my girlfriend, Jane."

"I've heard a lot about you, Jane," Colin grinned.

"It can't all be true," Jane laughed. He innately put her at ease, and she relaxed incrementally. Maura had mentioned how much she adored him, and Jane took that as a good indicator of his character.

"Constance will be uh," he hesitated, glancing back outside. "She'll be joining us in a minute. Until then, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself? Have you ever considered modeling?"

Jane grimaced.

"Maura," she furrowed her brow. "You never told me Colin was blind!"

Colin laughed, loudly and openly, and Maura groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I say we keep her," he said to Maura.

"I agree," Maura replied, her focus solely on Jane.

They fell into easy conversation, and Jane almost forgot about Constance, stewing out back on the porch.

Almost.

When she still hadn't come inside after twenty minutes, Jane began to fidget slightly.

"Maybe I should go," she hedged. "I could come back and meet her another time- after you've had a chance to talk."

"It won't matter," Maura assured her.

"It really won't," Colin echoed the sentiment. "I've tried speaking to her about it. She's unwilling to relent."

The pained, hurt expression on Maura's face made Jane's chest feel tight. It also made her angry. How dare anyone hurt this loving, amazing woman?

Let alone her own mother!

"I could talk to her," she found herself suggesting.

Two sets of shocked eyes shot her way.

"Maybe it would help," Jane added, firmer now. "If she knew I wasn't some kind of crazy person."

"Aren't you?" Colin teased softly, and Jane knew they both thought it was futile.

"Look," Jane shrugged. "It can't hurt, right? If she's as set in her ways as you guys say, then I go out and spin my wheels for a few minutes. But maybe it will help her see that Maura's happiness is what really matters here."

"You'd do that for me?" Maura asked breathlessly, her voice disbelieving.

"Yes," Jane huffed, as if Maura should know she'd move mountains for her. "I'd do anything for you."

"I suppose it can't hurt," Maura hesitated. "I just really don't want to put you in a position you're not comfortable with."

Jane was already standing, moving towards the door.

"I'll be fine," she swallowed the nervousness threatening to choke her.

She found Constance sitting on one of the patio chairs where she'd held Maura not too long ago.

"Mrs. Isles?" she approached. "I'm Jane. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello, Jane," Constance replied. Her disdain was barely covered by the courtesy.

"I wanted to talk to you for a minute," Jane began. "If that's ok."

"I imagine you're going to continue regardless of whether or not I give my approval," Constance sniffed. "So I don't suppose my permission is really at issue."

"Fair enough," Jane took a seat in an adjacent chair. "I'm in love with your daughter."

Constance visibly stiffened.

"I know that must be a surprise," Jane continued. "And it's probably hard to hear. I know you want a certain type of life for your daughter- that you want the best for her. I might not be what you want and I might not be the best."

"So far we're in agreement," Constance interjected dryly.

"I love her," Jane was undeterred. "I will do everything possible to make her happy."

"And can you give her the life she deserves?" Constance turned a sharp, accusatory eye on Jane. "Can you provide for her living in the way she's accustomed to? Can you match her intelligence? Can you be a father? Raise her child?"

Jane opened her mouth to reply but Constance didn't give her a chance.

"Of course you can't," she laughed humorlessly. "You probably make less money in a year than she does in a week. You don't know anything about being in the public eye. My daughter is Ivy League educated- she speaks four foreign languages and spent a year studying theatre in London and has likely read more books in her lifetime than your whole family in every generation combined. And god forbid I even imagine you as a parent to that child."

"You're her mother," Jane tried to keep her voice from trembling. "Your job is to know her, to love her, to support her. But you don't know her at all- you don't know that she couldn't care less about money or status. That's she smart as hell but she's also down to earth, kind, considerate. She has more decency in her pinky than you've got in your whole body. I know she's smart and I know she's rich and I know that I might not be the best- I already admitted that to you. But I also know that I'd die before I let her get hurt. And if she lets me be any part of that little girl's life I'll sleep well at night knowing that I can't possibly be a worse mother than you."

Constance's eyes were wide, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Jane stood. "My girlfriend is waiting. I'd say it was nice to meet you, but I think we both know I'd be lying."

Without waiting for a response, Jane strode angrily back towards the door. She hadn't meant to get so angry. Hadn't meant to lose her temper.

She'd yelled at Maura's mom!

"Jane," Constance bit. "Wait right there."

Jane stopped but didn't turn.

"You have no right," Constance began.

"I'm sorry," Jane turned to face Constance. "I shouldn't have been so harsh. It's just that I love your daughter. I love her and when she hurts, I hurt. And that you could possibly turn your back on her- over something as trivial as who she loves… I don't know how to wrap my mind around that. If I had a daughter, if I was so lucky, and _jesus_ if my daughter was as amazing as yours- I wouldn't let_ anything_ get between us."

Constance's brow furrowed, her eyes narrowing as she appraised Jane.

Jane straightened, unwilling to back down from the scrutiny.

"Is there anything you wouldn't do for her?" Constance asked.

"No," Jane shook her head. "Not if it was for her happiness."

"You'll make my excuses," Constance deflated right there before Jane's eyes. "I'm not feeling well. I'm going to go back to my hotel."

Jane nodded, shocked.

It was as if Constance had been stripped down, her mask removed. She looked tired. Older.

Defeated.

"I could give you a ride," Jane found herself offering.

"My driver is out front," Constance replied.

"Ok," Jane responded. She wasn't sure what else to say.

Constance didn't appear to know either, and she abruptly turned towards the path around the side of the house. When she disappeared around the corner, Jane went back inside.

"How'd it go?" Maura asked immediately.

"It was uh," Jane licked her lips nervously. "Intense."

"Oh, Jane," Maura exclaimed. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you do that."

"No," Jane managed to dig up a small smile. "It's fine. I'm glad I did it. I got to meet your mom and we got to have a sort of heart-to-heart. Maybe she'll come around."

Maura didn't seem convinced. Jane kissed her cheek.

"Try not to worry," she encouraged.

Colin's presence was intruding on her plan to tell Maura she was in love with her too. She didn't think the other woman was even aware that she'd admitted it so candidly earlier.

But the confession emboldened Jane to make the leap.


	7. Chapter 7

Luckily, Colin seemed to sense their need to be alone. After twenty minutes of chatting he excused himself, made Jane promise not to be a stranger.

When the door closed behind him, Maura sagged against it.

Jane walked over and took Maura's hand in hers, leading her over to the couch.

"Sit," she coaxed. Maura did so wordlessly, an absent, hurt look on her face. Jane kissed her forehead and moved into the kitchen.

She wished she knew how to make Maura feel better, but comforting had always been her mother's role. Jane had never become particularly adept at making people feel better.

The only thing that came to her was to make a cup of tea for Maura and then let Maura decide what she wanted. Jane would listen, or talk, or leave- whatever Maura needed.

Making herself at home, she put the kettle on and found an assortment of teas in a cabinet. Impulsively, she scrolled through Maura's docked iPod and found something soothing to play.

Miles Davis resonated softly through the room as the water boiled. The open floorplan allowed her to appraise Maura as she waited.

Maura looked… broken.

Like a wounded child.

Jane supposed that was probably how she felt, in a way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she rasped.

Maura shrugged.

"I don't know how to help you right now," Jane admitted. The kettle whistled and she filled the mug, bringing it over to take a seat next to Maura.

While Jane wanted nothing more than to pull Maura into her arms, she couldn't be sure what Maura wanted. She left a few inches of space between them, placing the tea on the coffee table.

"You are helping," Maura soothed, pressing her hand against Jane's thigh. Jane grabbed Maura's hand and laced their fingers together. She kissed Maura's knuckles and Maura gave her a soft smile.

"Ok," Jane allowed. "Well I wish I knew how to help you more. I'm sorry you've had such a rough day."

Maura nodded, her lower lip trembling slightly. She muffled a yawn and sank further into the couch.

"Why don't you go take a nap?" Jane suggested. "I'll let myself out."

"No," Maura protested. "You don't have to go. I'm really not that tired."

When a yawn followed hot on the tail of her words, Jane grinned.

"You're not that tired, huh?" she teased.

"Well," Maura sighed. "I suppose a short nap wouldn't hurt."

"You deserve it," Jane encouraged. Then added teasingly, "You want me to tuck you in?"

"No," Maura replied.

Jane tried to ignore the stab in her gut at the refusal.

"I uh," Maura blushed. "I want you to stay."

Swallowing harshly, Jane found Maura's eyes.

In them she could see the hurt, the anguish, the sorrow, the weariness.

The need.

She needed to be held, comforted, reminded that she was safe and important and loved. Jane had never wanted to be the person to offer that more than she did in that moment.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Maura didn't hesitate. "I'm sad and exhausted and it seems like the only times in my life when I feel safe are when I'm with you."

"Then of course I'll stay," Jane assured her.

"Thank you," Maura replied.

Jane put the untouched tea back in the kitchen, turning off the music as she did. When she turned, Maura was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming?" Maura asked.

"Yeah," Jane nodded.

A heavy feeling overtook her, like they were crossing the threshold into something weighty and important.

They might be merely sleeping, but she knew that once she was in Maura's bedroom, in her bed, pressed against her…

There was no turning back.

She wondered if Maura felt the same way.

Maura slowly lumbered up the stairs, her steps leaden. Jane tried not to focus on the delicious swell of Maura's ass or the curve of her hips.

By the time they arrived in Maura's bedroom, Jane's heart was pounding. Maura slipped under the covers and let out a deep, shuddering breath.

Jane took a moment to survey the space before closing the blinds against the setting sun. She sat at the foot of the bed and removed Maura's shoes and then her own.

Then, with trembling hands she pulled back the blanket and slid into the bed behind Maura. She scooted up flush against the smaller woman, resting a hand over the slight bump of her abdomen. Maura covered the hand with her own, squeezing tightly.

Jane rested her face against Maura's neck, pressing her nose softly to a spot below Maura's ear.

"You smell nice," she rasped.

"Thank you," Maura sighed. "You feel wonderful."

They both took a minute to adjust to the intimacy, the closeness, the feel of warm, softness pressed so close.

"I'm really sorry," Jane said after a moment.

"It's not your fault," Maura shrugged. "I should really have known better."

"I know it's not my fault," Jane replied. "But it doesn't mean I don't feel sorry about it. I hate seeing you get hurt."

"I know," Maura pulled Jane's arm more tightly around herself. "I like that."

"You like what?" Jane furrowed her brow.

"How protective you are," Maura responded. "It makes me think… it makes me think my feelings aren't so one-sided."

"I'm in love with you," Jane blurted.

Maura's body tensed and for a moment Jane wondered if she'd made a mistake by admitting it. But then Maura turned over, her wide eyes meeting Jane's.

"You are?" she asked shakily.

Jane nodded.

"I'm in love with you too," Maura rasped.

Jane smiled, fucking one-thousand kilowatt grinned.

"I know," she laughed.

"You know?" Maura asked, blushing.

"You sorta told me earlier," Jane shrugged. Maura's eyes lost focus as she tried to recall making such an admission.

"When I first cam over," Jane supplied. "You said your mom thinks you being in love with me is some sort of phase. I took that to mean you told her you love me. That you love me."

"Oh," Maura muttered. "I didn't mean to just… blurt it out that way."

"It's ok," Jane assured her. "I'm glad you did. I might not have been brave enough to tell you if I didn't know you felt the same. At least, not quite this soon."

"You're so brave," Maura brushed a hand tenderly over Jane's cheek. "I'm sure you would have found the courage."

"You have too much faith in me," Jane retorted. "I've never been very good at relationships. My longest commitment ended in disaster."

"I don't think I have too much faith in you," Maura replied. She trailed her hand across Jane's neck. "I think I have the right amount. And I'm sorry you got your heartbroken but I can't say I'm too sorry."

"Why's that?" Jane queried.

"You wouldn't be here with me," she responded softly. "And I can't even imagine that."

Maura yawned and Jane smiled, nuzzling their noses against one another in a playful Eskimo kiss.

Maura turned her face up, initiating a real kiss. Jane held back, keeping it light and tender and comforting. When she pulled back, she wrapped her arms tightly around Maura.

"Rest now," she encouraged. "We can talk more later."

"You'll stay?" Maura yawned again.

"Of course," Jane replied. "I'll be here."

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Jane was surprised to realize she'd fallen asleep. Her intention had been to stay up, to let Maura sleep for half an hour or so and then wake her up for dinner.

Glancing at the clock, she realized her plan had completely failed.

It was almost nine p.m. now.

Extracting herself from Maura's arms, Jane popped into the bathroom. She appraised herself for a minute, trying to slow her racing thoughts.

Waking up with Maura was the best thing she'd felt in years.

_Years._

Jane suspected Maura would be hungry when she woke up so she made her way down to the kitchen. The fridge and pantry were fully stocked and she set about making a quick meal.

When she was done, she dished up two plates and filled two glasses with water before brining it all back to the bedroom.

She couldn't help herself.

She wanted nothing more in the world than to be pressed tightly up against Maura's body. Setting the tray of food within reach of the bed, Jane slid back in and spooned up against Maura from behind.

The movement made Maura stir. Jane nuzzled Maura's neck.

"Hi," Maura rasped, her voice thick with sleep. "What smells so good?"

"I think that's you," Jane replied.

Maura snorted and nudged Jane with her elbow.

Jane grunted theatrically and wrapped Maura tightly in her arms to restrict further movement.

"I thought you might be hungry," Jane said. "So I made some breakfast."

Maura's body flooded with tension and she sat bolt upright. She flicked on the bedside lamp and looked around in a panic.

"Breakfast?" she squeaked. "Is it morning already?"

"No," Jane assured her, running a hand down her arm. Jane sat up as well. "Relax. It's ok, honey. It's 10 p.m."

Maura deflated, exhaling harshly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I have a very important meeting tomorrow."

"Well here," Jane grabbed one of the plates and handed it to Maura. "Let me get out of your hair."

"No," Maura exclaimed. "Don't go. Stay with me."

Jane looked down where Maura's hand gripped her wrist. Maura let go, averting her gaze.

"Please," she added.

Jane nodded.

"I'm sorry," Maura breathed. "I think the whole ordeal with my mother has left me a bit more shaken up than I was admitting."

"That's ok," Jane sat against the headboard and put her own plate in her lap. "You wanna talk about it?"

Maura began shifting and Jane picked up her plate, holding it as Maura situated herself next to Jane. They both ate silently for a moment.

"This is very good," Maura complimented.

Jane shrugged. "Omelets are pretty basic," she answered. "You want anything fancier, you gotta go to my Ma."

"Well it's wonderful," Maura responded. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome," Jane smiled. "Thank you for letting me stay."

Maura's eyes met hers and Jane felt like Maura could see through her. Like she'd never have any secrets from this woman, for as long as she lived.

"I love you," Maura whispered, as if she were in awe.

"I love you too," Jane replied. "Why do you sound… surprised?"

"I've had lovers before," Maura explained. "Some men and some women."

Jane's nose wrinkled at the thought of Maura with anybody else.

"Jane," Maura admonished softly. "I've had lovers who looked at me with care and tenderness in their eyes. Sometimes even love. But I could always tell, when they looked at me, that they weren't seeing… _me._ They were seeing who they thought I could be, who they wanted me to be."

"Maura," Jane rasped.

"It's not like that with you," Maura whispered. "You see _me_. As I am- all of me. And yet you're still here. You haven't run away."

"Why would I do that?" Jane's voice was like shards of glass had gotten stuck in her throat.

"People always do when they finally see me," Maura shrugged. "When they realize who I really am."

"Fuck," Jane swore. She couldn't help the irrational anger swelling inside herself. "I would never run away from you. You are… there aren't even words, Maura, to make you understand."

"Well," Maura licked her lips nervously. "Maybe you could show me instead."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane's heart stuttered then raced.

Holy…

Jane was beginning to seriously lament the inadequacy of her vocabulary. Sister Mary-Margret would be so smug if she knew.

"I'm sorry?" she rasped. Maybe she'd heard wrong.

"I was wondering if you might show me," Maura didn't hesitate, although her voice was tremulous, soft.

"Are you," Jane swallowed. "Are you sure?"

"This is one of the only things in my life that I _am_ sure of," Maura replied. "The way you look at me, Jane…"

"Ok," Jane nodded. She kissed Maura chastely. "Ok, Maura. I'll show you."

Leaning in, she skimmed Maura's jaw with her lips. Maura exhaled shakily and wrapped her arms around Jane's shoulders.

Jane felt more nervous than the first time she had sex. More nervous than the first time she had sex with a woman. She felt a sudden sympathy for men, imagining the pressure they must experience in single-handedly attempting to please their partner.

She wanted nothing more in the world than to show Maura she was gorgeous, perfect, _loved_.

No small task, to be sure.

Jane took her time mapping the contours of Maura's neck, ears, jaw. Her lips and tongue laid claim to every inch of soft skin, making Maura sigh and clutch her.

With agonizing slowness, Jane let her lips move progressively lower over the delicate column of Maura's throat. When she licked the pounding pulse at Maura's neck, Maura gasped.

Jane repeated the motion and Maura's fingernails dug into her skin.

"Jane," she moaned.

"You taste so good," Jane replied, punctuating the statement with a light nip to Maura's collarbone. "Take this off."

She tugged on the hem of Maura's top, stripping it off when Maura raised her arms obligingly over her head.

In nothing but her bra and jeans, Maura was literally breathtaking. Her rounded stomach added to her appeal but also reminded Jane of how fragile Maura was, physically and emotionally.

Jane struggled to pull oxygen into her burning lungs, tried desperately to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.

"Jesus," she swore softly.

Nothing in her wildest fantasies could have prepared her for the sight of Maura Isles, topless, chest heaving, eyes dark, hair mussed…

People would literally pay thousands of dollars to be in her shoes.

"You're so beautiful," Jane added. "I know you must hear that all the time but I…"

"Thank you," Maura looked away shyly.

"I mean it," Jane tilted Maura's face up with a gentle touch. "You're breathtaking. And your beauty isn't just on the outside like so many people. It comes from deep inside you, radiates out from there. It's amazing how perfect you are."

Jane raised a trembling hand to the side of Maura's neck, let it drag down across her collar, and further until it was resting over Maura's lace-encased breast.

Maura expelled a harsh breath at the first contact, leaning into the touch.

Encouraged, Jane brought her other hand up to mirror the contact. She lightly grazed the soft flesh and Maura whimpered.

"Jane, please," she encouraged.

Jane reached around and undid the clasp, setting the bra aside. She returned her hands to Maura's bare flesh and they both moaned.

Nothing had ever felt so good, so right.

_Nothing_.

"Maura," Jane managed to force the word past the emotion clogging her throat. "This is… you are. Fuck."

"I love you," Maura responded.

Jane closed the distance between them, kissing Maura again. When she pulled back, she rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too," she rasped.

"Take me to bed now, Jane," Maura urged.

"Yes ma'am," Jane smirked.

She allowed Maura to lead her through the house and up to the master bedroom. Jane's hands roamed Maura's body as they walked, cataloguing the way Maura shifted or faltered when she hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Inside, Jane turned the light on and guided Maura to stand at the foot of the bed. It was nearly impossible to think with a topless, dark-eyed Maura there in front of her, but Jane was determined to put her own arousal aside until Maura had been cared for.

"I don't know what the future holds," Jane admitted on a deep breath. "But when I'm with you it feels like nothing could ever hurt me again. You make me feel safe in a way I didn't even know was missing."

Maura's eyes glossed over and she pressed her lips together to stop them from trembling.

"You make me feel safe too," she breathed. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Come here," Jane breathed, holding her arms out to Maura.

Maura stepped into the embrace, letting Jane wrap her in a cocoon of warmth and love. Jane pulled back, kissing Maura tenderly.

She kept it soft, slow at first, but increased the pressure and intensity until they were both gasping for air, pulling heatedly at heated skin.

"Off," Maura mumbled, tugging on Jane's top.

Jane obliged, stripping it off and tossing it aside. She pulled Maura against her, her breath catching at the contact of skin on skin.

They kissed and explored for endless moments before Jane pulled back slightly, unzipping Maura's jeans and helping her step out of them.

"You're so gorgeous," Jane sighed. She reached out, reverently skimming Maura's rounded stomach. "You're sure it's ok?"

Maura nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "Touch me, please."

Jane didn't need to be asked twice. She let her left hand sink lower and lower over the warm, smooth skin of Maura's body. When she reached the waistband of Maura's underwear she hesitated for a brief second before slipping underneath.

When she encountered hot, slick skin, she bit her lip. Maura moaned, grabbing Jane's wrist in a vice-grip.

"Yes," she exhaled harshly. "Jane."

Jane closed her eyes for a moment. She'd never heard anything so erotic in her life as her name falling raggedly from Maura's lips.

"Lie down," Jane coaxed, guiding Maura back onto the bed. Maura complied, reclining against the pillows.

Jane kissed across Maura's collar, down to a dusky nipple. She pulled it into her mouth and a surprised cry broke from Maura's lips.

"Oh god," she gasped.

"Did that hurt?" Jane looked up in surprised concern.

"No," Maura panted. "They're just… really sensitive right now. It feels good."

Jane swallowed, turned her attention to the other breast. Maura gasped and writhed against her, fingernails digging into Jane's skin.

It was a heady, potent brew, and Jane felt her own arousal pulse demandingly between her legs.

Jane kissed and caressed Maura's breasts until she realized Maura was barely breathing.

"Breath," she commanded. Maura inhaled raggedly and exhaled a sputtering breath.

Leaning up, Jane caught Maura's lips in a passionate kiss. She trailed down Maura's throat, her stomach, to the waistband of Maura's underwear.

Maura lifted her body and Jane pulled the barrier away, tossing it aside.

Jane swallowed the lump in her throat, leaning back on her knees to take Maura in.

"Jane," Maura pleaded. "Jane, please."

Lips turning up in a soft smile, Jane leaned down and caressed Maura's thigh with her lips, trailing the tantalizing touch up until she was kissing Maura's center.

Maura squirmed and moaned, clutching Jane's head with her hand.

Jane used her lips and tongue to drive Maura to the brink of insanity. In doing so, she brought herself dangerously close to the edge as well. But without contact, stimulation, she knew she'd never go over that edge.

Crawling up Maura's body, she frantically shucked her own jeans and used her hand on Maura where only moments before her mouth had been.

She kissed Maura deeply and then rested their foreheads together.

"Touch me," Jane begged. Maura complied, her fingers swirling deftly through Jane's swollen, heated core.

In moments they were both flying over the edge of desire.

Jane laid on her back and wrapped Maura in her arms, holding her tightly.

"I love you," she rasped.

Maura curled her body around Jane's, sighing.

"I love you too," she breathed. "Thank you for being here with me."

"There's nowhere I'd rather be," Jane smiled. "You smell fantastic, by the way."

Maura tucked herself against Jane's frame, no space between their cooling skin.

"Hmmm," she sighed. "You smell wonderful too. And you feel… amazing."

"What was your favorite cereal as a child?" Jane asked, lightly stroking her hand through Maura's hair.

"I didn't really eat cereal," Maura admitted. "It lacks the necessary nutritional components for a balanced diet."

"You didn't eat cereal?" Jane was astounded. "What did you eat?"

"Typically an array of plain yogurt, granola, fruit, and occasionally eggs," Maura responded. "What was your favorite cereal?"

"Lucky Charms," Jane replied instantly. "I used to pick the marshmallows out of Frankie and Tommy's bowls when they weren't looking."

"I'll be sure to keep an eye on my marshmallows if you ever offer me a bowl of cereal," Maura mumbled, curling tighter against Jane.

"Don't worry," Jane kissed the crown of Maura's head. "I wouldn't steal your 'mallows."

"You wouldn't?" Maura yawned.

"No," Jane assure her sleepily, the heat of Maura's body making her increasingly drowsy. "In fact, I might even let you eat some of mine."

"You'd let me eat your marshmallows?" Maura's awed voice came back.

"That's how much I love you," Jane breathed, sleep tugging at the edges of her consciousness.

"Sounds like an awful lot," Maura suggested wistfully.

"More than you could possibly imagine," Jane replied.

"I love you too," Maura whispered.

Silence punctuated the air for a few moments longer before Jane fell into a deep, restful sleep.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

When Jane awoke, she was alone in bed. Glancing at the clock, she held her breath and listened, trying to discern whether Maura was nearby.

Her bra was digging harshly into her back and she shrugged out of it, pulling her shirt on and padding down the dark hall towards the stairs.

She found Maura in the kitchen eating something out of a bowl at the island counter.

Maura looked up sheepishly, spoon half-way to her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Did I wake you up?"

"No," Jane lied. In truth, Maura's absence had been key in her late-night awakening. "Is everything ok?"

"I just find that in this portion of my pregnancy," Maura sighed. "I'm always hungry."

Jane grinned, letting her eyes sweep over Maura's frame. Barefoot and in nothing but Jane's shirt and a hint of underwear peaking out the bottom.

Her heart stuttered in her chest.

"I'm sorry about your mom," Jane approached and placed a soft kiss to the side of Maura's head.

Maura leaned into the touch, a soft sigh escaping her lips, her arms winding around Jane's hips.

"I'm sorry too," Maura apologized. "I really thought she'd take it better. I thought, with the baby, she might be… happy for me, I suppose. I wouldn't have asked you to come over if I'd known that she would be so unsupportive."

"I'm glad I got to meet her," Jane shrugged. "And maybe she'll come around."

"I hope so," Maura's grip instinctively tightened on Jane's waist. "I don't want my daughter to grow up without a family."

Jane barely refrained from blurting, _I'd never let that happen._

"Have you thought about a name?" she asked instead.

"I'm partial to Amelia at the moment," Maura admitted. "But nothing is set in stone."

"Amelia," Jane tested it out. "Amelia Rizzoli."

It had a nice ring to it. Tension flooded her when she realized she'd supplied her own last name.

"I mean Isles," she stammered, pulling awkwardly out of Maura's grasp. "I meant to say Isles. I don't know why-"

"It sounds nice though," Maura interrupted, her voice soft enough Jane almost missed it.

Jane froze, felt her heart pound in her chest.

"It does," she agreed. "Amelia. I like that a lot. She's a really lucky girl- she'll have more love in her life than most people even dream of."

"Thank you," Maura whispered. "That… that means a lot to me."

"I once read this quote by Rumi," Jane rasped. "He said, 'Be foolishly in love, because love is all there is.' And I never really got that before now."

"You are…" Maura took a deep breath. "So surprising."

Jane flushed, shifted.

"Don't be embarrassed," Maura stood, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist. "It's a good thing."

Jane yawned, nuzzling sleepily against Maura's hair.

"Are you still hungry?" she offered around another yawn. "I could make you something."

"I'm full," Maura skimmed her hands under Jane's shirt to hit warm, smooth skin. "Let's go to bed."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Jane rumbled, meeting Maura's lips in a sleepy kiss.

Maura led them back to the bedroom and into bed in the dark. Jane collapsed onto the mattress sighing softly in delight when Maura draped herself over her.

"Goodnight," Jane said.

"Goodnight," Maura responded.

Jane put a gentle hand on Maura's belly.

"Goodnight Amelia," she whispered.

Maura's hold on Jane tightened incrementally, her breathing hitched.

Tangled around one another, they drifted back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The days passed in a blur of sex and laughter and joy.

Jane couldn't remember a time in her life when she'd been so happy.

Or even that she thought such happiness could exist.

If someone had told her weeks ago that this feeling existed, this _thing_ she could feel pulsing through her like a second heartbeat, she would have laughed.

Would have called them crazy.

But now…

Suddenly things made sense.

Maura was warm and hilarious and intelligent and quirky. Every moment with her felt like something new, something free and light and perfect.

By unspoken agreement they avoided going out in public. Jane told herself she didn't mind, that she understood Maura's need to avoid a scandal, but at the back of her brain it festered.

She wanted to be able to take Maura out. To date her and romance her properly. To get dressed up and enjoy her by candlelight.

Hell, even just to go see a movie.

But she knew Maura couldn't afford to be seen in public with her.

And that hurt emotionally, even while she acknowledged and understood the reasons intellectually.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Three weeks after their run in with Constance, Maura had an ultrasound appointment.

"I could go with you," Jane suggested. "If you want."

Maura looked up with dark eyes, her face a tangled mire of things Jane couldn't decipher.

She nodded, swallowing harshly.

"Yes," she whispered raggedly. Cleared her throat and tried again. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

Jane pressed a soft kiss to Maura's forehead.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

They drove to Maura's doctor in relative silence. Halfway there, Maura grabbed Jane's hand and clutched it tightly.

Jane's brow furrowed and she looked over at her girlfriend.

"You ok?" she asked.

Maura nodded, her gaze fixed absently out the window. She didn't reply.

"Maura," Jane prodded gently. "Everything is going to be fine. It's just a check-up. You're doing everything right."

Maura nodded, still silent.

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked finally.

Jane waited for Maura to elaborate. She didn't have to wait long.

"I was married," she whispered. "I'm pregnant. I've got more baggage than Chanel."

"Maura," Jane's voice was firm, clear. "Look at me." She waited for Maura to look over before taking her eyes off the road, holding her gaze for a second. Her voice was certain, no room for doubt.

"I love you."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand.

"I love you too," she replied.

"Now," Jane exhaled. "Let's focus on Amelia and after your appointment we'll go back to your house and have lunch and maybe take a walk. Ok?"

"We could go out," Maura whispered.

Jane's eyes widened, her mouth falling open.

She floundered for a moment, trying to make her voice work.

"What?" she practically squeaked. She waited a beat. Her voice was soft, serious when she spoke again. "You don't mean that."

Maura licked her lips, pulled her hand away.

Jane felt it like a slap to the face.

"Do you not want to be seen with me?" Maura asked softly.

"What?" Jane stammered, grabbing Maura's hand. The car swerved slightly and Jane tried to focus. "No! That's not it at all. But you're news, Maura, and you're starting to show, and I don't want to make your life harder."

"But you make my life so easy," Maura replied. "And I was thinking it might not be so bad if everyone in the world knew that. If they knew that I loved you."

"Maura when the time is right I'll shout it from the fucking rooftops," Jane offered. "But I'm not sure the time is right. One thing at a time, you know? Colin told me you're announcing the pregnancy this week. People are going to be all over you for interviews and pictures and stuff. I don't want to… get in the way of that."

"I want you to take the photos," Maura told her.

Jane swallowed her surprise.

"What?"

"We're going to release an official statement," Maura replied softly. "Probably some photos, to try to keep the press from prying too much. I'd like it if you would take the pictures."

"That's a little out of my league," Jane suggested.

"You're a very talented photographer," Maura's thumb rasped against Jane's knuckles. "And I trust you. Please tell me you'll think about it."

"I don't have to think about it," Jane responded. "If you want me to do it then I will."

"Thank you," Maura whispered.

"Don't thank me until you see the photos," Jane laughed.

Maura was silent for a beat.

"I mean for everything," she offered. "You make me feel real."

Jane wanted to ask what that meant but they pulled into a parking space and Maura's hand tightened almost painfully around hers.

"Hey," Jane coaxed, turning to put her other palm against Maura's cheek. She found Maura's gaze, offered her a small smile. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Maura nodded.

Jane began to pull back and was startled when Maura pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Come on," Jane swallowed. "We don't want to keep little Amelia waiting. Time to have_ her_ picture taken for once."

Maura smiled and let Jane exit the jeep.

Jane was surprised that they didn't have to wait at all before Maura's doctor saw them. Then she realized that Maura was rich and famous. She probably didn't have to wait for anything.

As soon as Maura had changed into a hospital gown that probably cost more than what Jane was wearing, the doctor knocked.

The kindly woman with shockingly white hair and easy eyes put Jane instantly at ease. She could see why Maura picked her.

They made idle small talk for a moment and then the doctor inquired after Maura's general health, whether she had any concerns.

Maura answered the questions. Fidgeted. Glanced nervously at Jane.

"Well let's take a look, shall we?" the doctor suggested brightly. Jane stood to leave but Maura gripped her wrist with an intensity that was painful.

_Stay_, her eyes pleaded, though her lips were immobile.

Jane removed Maura's vice-grip with her opposite hand, lacing their fingers together and sitting back down.

The next moments mixed together and then Jane couldn't see through the strange blur across her eyes.

_Amelia._

Jane realized she'd whispered the name out loud and she flushed. Maura seemed equally transfixed by the little peanut shaped life on the screen in front of them.

"Looks great," the doctor assured them. "Have you thought about names if it's a boy?"

Maura looked startled at the possibility.

"No," she whispered. "It… as silly as this sounds it hadn't really occurred to me that it might be a boy."

"With the way the baby is turned right now I can't say for sure what the sex is," the doctor admitted. "So you might want to consider a name for either. We'll be able to tell at your next ultrasound."

Jane couldn't believe the elation she felt looking at the ultrasound screen with Maura's hand tightly clutching hers.

She tried to ground herself.

To remember that this wasn't her baby.

Not hers.

But it was difficult.

Maura felt like family, _the love of her life_, and she would always consider any part of Maura to be a part of herself now.

Amelia, or little boy Isles, would always mean something to Jane.

She didn't hear much of the rest of the discussion, too wrapped up in thoughts about her role in Maura's life.

She started to worry.

What, exactly, would her role be?

She couldn't just be Maura's secret girlfriend forever. And when the baby was born and Maura needed help, would Jane have to watch someone else lend a hand because Maura couldn't risk the exposure of a lesbian "scandal" or some other such Hollywood nonsense?

Would Constance follow through on her threats?

Jane shuddered at the thought.

Maura looked up, brow furrowed.

"Jane?" she asked, worry in every line on her face.

Jane suddenly realized they were alone in the exam room.

"Sorry," she croaked, wetting her lips. "I guess I spaced out there for a minute."

"Are you alright?" Maura asked, not buying the excuse.

Jane felt horribly selfish. She was supposed to be there comforting and supporting Maura.

"I'm fine," she forced a smile. "How're you feeling? I told you everything was fine."

"I'm relieved," Maura admitted. "The early stages of a pregnancy can be some of the most volatile for the baby so I'm glad to know she, or _he_, is ok."

"Everything is great," Jane smiled. "Let's get out of here and I'll get you some lunch."

Maura peered intensely at Jane for a beat longer, clearly debating, and then nodded.

"Ok," she agreed. "I am a little hungry."

They decided to pick up Thai food on the way home, calling ahead from the car. Jane pulled the Jeep over against the curb.

"Be right back," she said, hopping out before Maura could offer, yet again, to pay.

Inside, she waited for a crowd of customers to clear the area in front of the pick-up counter.

"Jane?"

Jane froze. She'd know that voice anywhere.

"Amy," she turned, plastering on a smile. "How are you?"

She accepted an awkward hug, trying not to flinch.

Amy smelled exactly the same, like coffee and cinnamon and something deeper, oaky. For a fleeting second, Jane didn't want to let go.

She had thought about what she'd do when she saw Amy again, had wondered how she would react.

It hurt, but not quite like she expected.

Amy had broken her heart, betrayed her trust, given up on Jane.

Jane didn't think Amy even had any idea how badly she had hurt Jane. And it wasn't entirely her fault- before Maura, Jane hadn't been able to tell people how she felt about them. Hadn't been able to make that freefalling leap into love.

Jane felt Amy's eyes travel over her.

"You look good," Amy said. "Still cooking up a storm too, I see."

The light teasing in her voice made Jane's jaw twitch. Amy didn't have any right to act like everything was fine between them. She didn't have the right to tease or joke or look so good.

"You know me," Jane smiled grimly. "Never was much in the kitchen."

"I wouldn't say that," Amy's smiled turned sexual. "Maybe we could grab a drink tonight."

"I can't," Jane felt her insides flip. "But thanks."

Amy put a firm hand on Jane's forearm.

"Come on," she urged throatily. "Just one."

"I believe she has other plans," Maura interrupted.

Jane and Amy turned to see Maura standing just inside the door. Amy's hand didn't move off Jane's arm, her claim clear.

"And who are you?" Amy snorted.

"Her girlfriend," Maura challenged.

Maura stepped up next to Jane and put a possessive hand around her waist. Jane bit back a grin.

Amy's brow furrowed momentarily, her confidence faltering.

Jane slung an arm over Maura's shoulders. Maura turned pointedly to Jane.

"Take me home," she ordered, her voice dripping with possessive desire.

"Who am I to deny the lady what she wants?" Jane laughed, breathing a sigh of relief when their name was called.

Jane stepped aside to grab the take-out and Maura went back out to the jeep.

Amy watched Maura go and then looked back to Jane, confusion on her face.

"Was that Maura Isles?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Jane nodded. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't say anything…"

"No," Amy shook her head. "I wouldn't do that."

"Right," Jane swallowed. "Well… I'm gonna go. Don't want to keep her waiting any longer. It was good to see you."

Amy didn't reply.

In the jeep, Maura was wringing her hands.

"I'm sorry," Jane blurted when she closed the door, handing the food to Maura. "That was… my ex, Amy."

Maura didn't respond.

"We broke up a few weeks before I met you," Jane added, feeling increasingly nervous as Maura's silence stretched out. "It was kinda serious."

"She's very beautiful," Maura breathed.

"I guess," Jane shrugged. "Nothing compared to you."

"Thank you," Maura brushed off the compliment. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Interrupted like that," Maura explained, flushing. "You were just gone for so long and then when I got inside she was touching you and I… I don't know what came over me."

Jane grinned.

"You were jealous?"

"No!" Maura exclaimed. "Well, yes, I suppose I was."

"You," Jane reached over and put a hand against Maura's cheek, punctuating each word with a chaste kiss. "Have nothing. To be. Jealous about."

Maura softened under Jane's touch. She didn't open her eyes.

"I know," she whispered. "I realized I was being ridiculous but I just couldn't seem to stop myself. You make me crazy."

"I love you," Jane said. "Just you."

"Did you love her?" Maura asked, pulling back. Then immediately recanted. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that."

"No, it's ok," Jane licked her lips nervously. "I was in love with her. But she… I never really told her. I didn't know how, didn't trust her I guess."

"I'm sorry," Maura replied. She grazed Jane's arm with a soft hand.

"It was nothing like this," Jane added. "Nothing like us."

"I love you too," Maura rasped. She captured Jane's lips in a heated kiss. When she pulled back, she rested their foreheads together, their breathing ragged. "Now how many times do I have to ask you to take me home before you get it?"

"Your wish is my command," Jane laughed, pointing the jeep in the direction of Maura's house.


End file.
